B&E Fanfic
by SweetNakita1
Summary: This story is set after Eclipse.It begins with B&E wedding but ventures so many places.Good plot and I build slowly. Lots of steam in the right places! Hot B&E and Werewolf lovin LOL!
1. Chapter 1

Pre wedding, directly prior to vows Chapter 1

Bella's POV:As the once bright sun once again succumbed to the clouds that ruled in Forks, I stared anxiously out Alice's window. There was no turning back, today was the day and thanks to Alice, there was no escaping it. As usual she went overboard, from the invitations and decorations to the music. For weeks I tried to reign Alice in but there was just no stopping her. None of this was last minute for Alice as she had this planned for who knows how long. The flowers that were to adorn the Cullen's home had been specially grown in Italy, the candles hand made at a Shaker village in Kentucky and the cake had been designed by Alice, shipped in from London that morning. Esme was able to at least temper her in enough to keep the wedding's location at their home. 

It was just too much, although Renee didn't think so. When I had thought about telling Renee the only response I could imagine was sheer and utter disgust. I was sure that she would either pass out or quite possibly put me in shackles to stop the process. Amazingly enough she was thrilled, which made Alice all the more excited! Renee had cried, then laughed, then she cried some more. I thought for sure she would be my ally in the plot to over throw Edward and Alice's plan, but Edward made sure that was not going to happen. 

A strategically placed phone call from Edward a couple of days ahead of time did the trick. Edward explained to her that I was just too scared to call her about my acceptance letter to Dartmouth. I was supposedly scared because I knew that Renee would sell her soul to pay my way to Dartmouth and I didn't want her to do that. He blathered on to her how important my education was to him and his family. In the end the romance novel side of Renee won out and she was putty in his hands. So when I announced to her that I was going to marry him she couldn't have been more thrilled, of course Dartmouth and Edward's tuition money were requirements for her blessing. It took me two days to force the real story out of Edward but he finally caved. 

I did however find my ally, Charlie, but after finding this ally I wished that he had been more like Renee. He was devastated. I don't think I can recall a time when I had seen Charlie truly cry, well other than when his friend Harry Clearwater had died a year ago. But to cry over me, this was something wholly different. We fought for three days strait, the third day was more like a match to see who would even speak first. I never wanted to cause him such grief. It wasn't so much that he hated Edward anymore, I was just too young, Dartmouth or not. During the arguments there were times when I could have sworn that he was more worried about Edward than me. Once he had even yelled "Well, what the hell's Edward going to do when you leave him, walk out the door on him? You're both just too young!" I figured that it had dredged up all of the old feelings of love and hate that Charlie still felt toward Renee. To this day I don't think he has ever gotten over her or maybe it was just that he had never gotten over the way she left. 

Just when I thought that I would have to have Carlisle or someone like Billy Black walk me down the isle Edward's family stepped in. Carlisle and Esme conspicuously ran into Charlie at their house. Something about a large group of bears running around on their property if I recall correctly. Of course the discussion and searching for the bears quickly turned into the discussion of Edward and I. Jasper was not innocent in the plot either. He stood quietly and closely by Charlie, so after an hour of this Charlie left discussing what color tuxedo he would be wearing. Of course after he was clear of the Cullen's home all of that anxiety returned but I figured that he was just too much of a man of his word to go back on it. 

"Just get down the isle," I repeated over and over in my head. I knew if I could just get down that isle that the rest of it would be simple. Well, maybe not simple but my mind was set, as was the date for my renovations. After marring him he could not say no, he would not go back on his word. I had played the scene over and over again in my head. What would it feel like, well outside of the scorching , burning pain afterward, but how would it feel when he did it? I didn't want to get my hopes up but I in my mind I imagined it to be the epitome of sensual. When James bit me it was the epitome of fear and anguish, I had never felt such fear before. So I wanted to imagine that as much as I feared James, I loved Edward in the equal. 

Just as I was toiling with my day dreams Alice popped her head in the door. Her beautiful Sweetie eyes were filled with excitement as she pranced over to the window to sit next to me "Oh, Bella," her emotions pouring over "You look," she paused rearranging her smile to a grimace "Well," she paused again "You look so sad." 

The last thing that I wanted to do was upset Alice, she had worked so hard. So I mustered up the best smile I could "I was just watching the sun start to set," I smiled uneasy. "It is just about Edward's favorite time of day, twilight." A smile easing across my face, this smile I didn't have to force. Although the sun was partially hidden by the clouds I could still see the scraggling streams of light sneaking out from behind them. "Now that's my Bella." She chimed and quickly grabbed the can of aerosol hairspray off her vanity, releasing the compound onto my array of spiral curls. "Angela will be here any minute," she added. "She is going to look so amazing when I am done with her." As usual I had been Alice's dress up doll, I was getting used to it to be quite honest. But poor Angela, she was pretty down to Earth, much like me. She would have to endure the next hour with as much patience as a patron saint. Alice was more than thrilled that she was going to be my maid of honor but after much deliberation and blank stares from Alice she concluded that Angela was feeling left out. I wasn't sure if Alice was just trying to make the wedding more like a wedding or if Angela's feelings were truly hurt. Gauging by Angela's reaction to my request, which was jumping around like a wild rabbit and squealing a bit, I knew Alice was right. 

Just as Alice was about to layer more blush on my pale cheeks Esme saved me. "Alice," she called from the bottom of the steps. Her voice was almost inaudible to me, but Alice jumped quickly and in a quite sing-song voice she replied "Coming." Upon opening the door she let out just a slight squeal, turning to face me again "It's Angela," and she danced fluently out of sight. In my mind I thanked Angela for the alone time but groaned out loud for Angela's sake. 

I could hear the ticking of the clock which sat staring at me from across the room. It was as if the clock were a time bomb in my head, a time bomb that was set to go off in less than an hour. At this point I really wished it was a time bomb, it would go off and all of this would be postponed. That however, would also postpone other more pressing plans. As time passed the clock's ticking seemed more melodic letting me once again slip off into my day dreams. I could see his perfectly sculpted face with the crooked smile that took my breath away. We were alone in his room staring deep into each others eyes. The sweet smell of his skin seemed to envelop me. I inhaled deeply at the thought of Edward's smell; just as I exhaled the door to Alice's room flew open. Jerking my head around out of my thoughts, I looked to the door and there stood Angela. She ran into the room and hid behind me. 

"What's wrong?" I demanded as I jumped from the rocking chair I had been sitting in. My face was that of shock and horror. Had Jasper lost control and quite possibly thought of Angela as a mid evening snack. "Are you ok?" I questioned. "Make her stop," she pleaded with me. "Make, who, what? What are you talking about?" I shuttered to think. 

"Alice," she replied with a little laugh. "That's not funny Angela, you scared me! I thought something serious happened," I exclaimed. "Around here you never know what could happen," I murmured under my breath. As if my nerves were not already frazzled enough. 

Angela looked up to me with pleading eyes "I'm sorry, Alice said she thought it would conjure a laugh out of you." 

I managed to snicker out a small laugh so that I wouldn't clue Angela in on the fact that I really didn't want to get married today. "I am just really nervous." This wasn't a lie, I was nervous. "If I had to pick a day to compare it to . . ." I trailed off. Well there just wasn't one, at least not one I could tell her. "This is by far worse than the first day at a new school." I finally managed to find an analogy that she may understand. "Ew," she muttered "That bad?" 

"And then some," I replied. 

"Well, then me coming up here to tell you it's time is not going to help much is it?" she smiled a weary smile and lifted one eyebrow. 

"Time?" I questioned. Where did time go? I whirled around to look at the sky and then to the clock across the room. Bitterly I thought of how that little round clock with its menacing hands had betrayed me. My eyes began to fill with moisture but Angela did not make a sound, only holding out her hand and wrapping mine inside it. 

"He loves you Bella," She finally spoke as we neared the doorway. "By the way, I know you shouldn't see each other before hand, but I don't think a description hurts does it?" 

A smile crept across my lips as they parted ever so slightly; I quietly shook my head and whispered "No."

"He is so amazing Bella, I think he looks even more beautiful than usual." 

Is that possible I thought quietly to myself, could he look more beautiful than usual? Just seeing him when I wake up on a usual day could take my breath away; for him to be even more beautiful, could I bear that? In my plainness, how could I compare to even MORE beautiful than usual. I couldn't think of that now, I had to relax. The palms of my hands were starting to sweat. I wringed my hand inside of Angela's wondering if she would notice. It was all going to be okay. I just had to keep my mind focused on the afterward, toward the future. Oh, and that Jasper was going to be right there in the same room, right beside Edward. He would take the edge off. 

Angela and I walked down the hallway to meet with Alice, Rosalie and Esme. As soon as I turned into Carlisle's room I thought that Esme was going to burst into tears. If that were possible, I am sure she would have. Esme looked as if she could not have been more pleased with Edward's human choice. She sauntered toward me, wrapping me in her cold embrace. Without thinking she included Angela in this embrace. Angela jumped at the touch of Esme's cold, marble arms wrapping around her. She had a very strange look on her face. Esme quickly pulled back. From the look on her face she realized that she had put herself in such close proximity with Angela. Her expression was a mix of embarrassment and fear. Quickly, I moved to Esme's side with a huge smile on my face, trying to erase the tension, wrapping my arm around her back "So are we all ready to see me get hitched?" I managed to laugh out and the tension melted as everyone began to laugh as well. 

Alice had made very sure not to alert Angela to her cold, marble skin during dress up time by using a set of latex gloves when she was applying her make-up. Now after all that extra effort, Esme, with one out of place hug had questions brewing in Angela's mind. Alice quickly handed Angela her flowers and searched her eyes for any uneasiness. Coyly Alice looked up at me and smiled and gave an inconspicuous nod. My heart seemed to fall back into its normal, well almost normal rhythm. Then came the knock. I will likely remember that knock for the rest of my life. It was as if my life were knocking at the door, waiting to start. The handle turned and there was Charlie. Esme's eyes met with mine and then turned to Charlie "I think we should go girls, let's wait in the hall." As my future family and my friend walked through the doorway Angela turned back to say "He loves you too Bella," and then disappeared leaving me alone with Charlie. 

"Wow, some house they've got here huh Bells?" in more of a question than a statement. "Yeah, to say the least," I replied. "Well, now I guess this is the part where I tell you that I hope you make each other happy and all that blah, blah stuff?" Charlie muttered. Looking around the room it seemed as if he were trying to avoid me all together. I knew how bad Charlie was at this stuff so I thought I would let him off the hook. I took two quick steps toward him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Strangely, my eyes once again filled with moisture. I knew that this would be one of the last times that I would still be Charlie's Bella. I would soon only be Edward's Bella. I wondered at that moment if I would ever see Charlie again. The tears spilled over as he returned the embrace. "I love you Bells, from the moment you were born, I loved you. You were my day and my night," he said getting very sentimental. "When your Mom, well, when you came back..." he stopped. 

I looked up at him, this man who held me so dearly to his heart "I know Dad." 

He smiled a happy grin that filled his entire face, his eyes filling up with those traitor tears that we both so hated "Does he make you happy?" He questioned. 

"Yes," I whispered as I leaned my head on his chest. 

"Then let's go get this over with before Renee has a panic attack down there. She is hyperventilating as we speak," he laughed as he wiped his eyes. And it was time…… 

As Charlie led me to the stairs I could feel my muscles becoming more rigid. I closed my eyes as he wrapped his long arm around mine. This was it, when I opened my eyes I would see Edward and his stunning beauty before my eyes. I could barely stand the suspense. We were there, at the top. I forced my eyes to open and take in the magnificence that was Alice's work. She had held me hostage in her room the entire day. I quickly scanned the room for Edward. Were my eyes deceiving me, where is he I thought to myself? Why was he not standing next to Jasper? Then the faint sound of my song, my lullaby began to play. My eyes flew quickly toward the sound only to find the most magnificent creature gazing back at me as he played my song. All the questions melted away, all of the fear and tension were gone. Only he existed, only his love only his still heart. I could barely swallow, my breath caught in my chest and my heart pounded furiously. Charlie began to walk forward but I couldn't move. He looked toward me, deep in my eyes. I know he could see it, it was unmistakable. He could then see how much I loved Edward. I could see how much I loved Edward. I wanted to barrel down the steps and throw myself into his arms and profess my love for him. I wanted to be his wife, the thought shocked me as much as his beauty did. If it were not for Charlie I think I would have skipped several steps just to get to him, of course I was happy Charlie was there otherwise I would have tripped, I'm sure. Then I realized what Alice had recreated in the wide open space of the front of their home, the meadow. It was just like our meadow, but with other people. The emotion was overwhelming, beautiful flowers, the trees, the grass she didn't miss a thing. Even the lighting reminded me of that day, well minus Edward glittering. But he was glittering, he was shining from behind his piano. His eyes did not leave me as he played. He had wanted this so badly but he wanted me to be happy too, I was. 

As Charlie and I reached the bottom step I had to remind myself to breathe and my body obeyed, taking in a deep and exalting breath. He flashed his beautiful smile my way and my heart seemed to splutter. I could not help but to let my lips part into an embarrassing ear splitting smile. I could tell this pleased him. Esme rose out of her seat at the front of the room and sat on the piano bench beside Edward. As the song hit a slow point Esme's hands began to play the melodic tune and Edward stepped aside. I watched as he rose from the piano in all his glory. He took a few human strides and reached his spot beside Jasper. Jasper looked over to him and then back up to me in awe. With his gift I am sure he could feel the love between us which made me beam even more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my Beta Queen Amberglow! You are the my angel! 

Chapter 2

Edward's POV: "Almost time Edward," Carlisle stated as he walked into the kitchen. "How are you feeling?" he questioned in his mind hesitantly. 

How am I feeling, I questioned myself? Strangely enough I had gone through so many emotions so quickly today it was hard to pin down. "I guess I am feeling rather anxious right now," I replied as I gazed out the open window at the oncoming twilight.

"It's just that you have been, very off to yourself most of the day. It has been a while since you have spent time alone since you found her," he reminded me. I snickered and paused to think of her, my beautiful, young, clumsy angel; the angel that for whatever reason loved me. Though I am, in mind, eighty years her elder she has made me feel like the young boy I was before I became this monster. I felt like Edward Mason, the fool hearted, ambitious soldier. My heart may not beat but if it were able, I am positive that it would beat feverishly at the thought of holding my wife in my arms. This thought alone made my body tremble with anticipation. 

"Edward, hey, Edward," a scraggly voice called dragging me from my thoughts. "Edward," the well known voice called with anticipation. I had grown to know this voice well, Seth Clearwater. Leaning my head around the kitchen door I could tell from his stance that he was excited. As in human life, alliances formed in deadly situations can create lasting bonds. This was apparently true for Seth and me. I had grown very fond of the pup and he I. Sam's initial intentions were to keep an eye on our movements, though he did not foresee the friendship. This was something that we both knew Sam was not extremely comfortable with, but he tolerated it at Billy's request. "Let the boy go," Billy had chuckled. "He seems to have found comfort in his friendship; we cannot take this from him."

"I have it!" crowed Seth, handing me a large envelope. He could not hold back his enthusiasm as he bounced through the door. I knew how much the gift meant to him so I wanted to make sure my voice reflected as much appreciation as possible "Thank you Seth, your friendship and gift are truly more than I could ask for." 

"Well open it!" he exclaimed wildly. 

My eyes flickered to the large manila envelope and I cracked a smile. I was completely unsure as to what I should expect to be inside. I had been trying hard, at Seth's request, not read his thoughts about his wedding gift; he was bad at keeping secrets from me. Flipping it open and effortlessly reaching inside I pulled out what looked like a long Eagle feather. "It was my Dad's," he said softly in a sentimental sigh. "To me you are just as deserving of being deemed a Quileute warrior as any of our tribe," he finished. "Seth," I said, "This is yours. Yours when you become a man. I can never be a man again." It only took a half of a second to realize that this was an insult to him. The scowled look on his face gave him away. If I did not take this gift I knew he would be insulted "Thank you Seth," I said quietly. "I will hold onto it to return it as a gift for you when you come of age." A huge smile instantaneously swept across Seth's bronzed face "I am honored."

"Yes," I said and nodded toward Alice's room. Seth was used to me answering his thoughts by now and darted off up the stairs. I had to roll my eyes as he, Alice, and Bella's human friend, Angela, about ran over one another on the stairwell. I thought I caught a hiss from Alice telling him that no one could see Bella but the girls. I could tell this disappointed him, but who is really going to argue with a bunch of wild eyed, wedding crazed, women? Not to mention that the fact that Seth was strangely crushing on Alice. 

Looking around I wondered if this wedding would please Bella. Would the meadow re-enactment be suitable, would it be all that she had dreamed of, if she even had a dream of what her wedding would entail? I knew that she did not want to get married. I still questioned her reasoning. Could I give her what she truly deserved? I knew I could not; she deserved life, children and old age. I did not deserve her now nor ever. The only thing that I had to offer was death, a life of coldness. Could I ever fulfill her desires, the human ones she craved? My cold, hard lifeless body had never felt such desire, such warmth but yet I knew I would try, try to love her the way she desired. 

Bella's words rang in my ears "Will you still love me when I am different?" she had asked. I think that I would love her in any form even if she were a werewolf. I know that I will miss the beating and pulsing of her heart, the heat of her skin next to mine and the way her cheeks blush when she is embarrassed. The warmth of her mouth and breath as she breathes into mine. Her smell, the sweet smell of the blood coursing through her veins. "Yes," I said allowed into the now empty room and sat quietly down at my piano "Yes, I will always love you!" There is so much more to her than these things. The way she smiles, her wit, her perceptiveness. Just to be able to hold her body to mine without fear of crushing her would be enough. 

Time did not allow me to wallow in my thoughts. Many voices soon filled the room as Emmett and Jasper happily escorted Bella's friends to their seats. This I have to admit was rather eerie since the majority of them were none the wiser of the sadistic, twisted wedding that was about to take place. Secretly I reveled in the thought of her being mine forever as I watched them file in. They would soon all fade away and she would truly be mine and mine alone. I would never have to share her love with anyone, my Bella. I am such a selfish creature. 

Still sitting at my piano I mock played, letting my fingers hover over the keys. I wanted to get this right and the more I concentrated the more my hands wanted to tremble. "This is annoying," I said out loud and balled my hands into fists, "why am I so unsteady?" 

"Well you better get over that," an old voice crooned "Didn't think you guys lost your nerve." Billy Black laughed, squeaking his wheel chair in front of the piano. I smiled at him with a huff, hoping he could see my nerves were truly shattered. "Women have a way of doing that to the best of us," rolling his eyes and blinking them fast, acting as if he had goo-goo eyes. Bella would not have a church minister or an ordained Emmett preside over the wedding so Charlie had suggested that Billy Black do the honors. Since he was technically a Chief he had to be ordained to make his people's weddings acknowledgeable by the state. Bella was content with this and that was all that really mattered to me. 

To think that two years ago I almost destroyed any future for myself. If my strength had wavered or given in just a little to that monstrous side of me… I shuttered to think. 

_We're ready Edward._ Alice thought from the top of the steps. I nodded in response. Everyone had taken their seats. As quiet as the room was, every guest's mind had internal chatter racing a thousand miles per hour. Listening to individual thoughts would make me too distracted to play when I was so nervous. I let the chatter hum into the background until it was barely discernable. I placed my fingers on the keys and started to play Esme's song. This was easy; I had played this tune a million times. My fingers glided effortlessly across the ivory keys. I watched admiringly as Alice and Jasper walked down the steps together. I had to admit Alice's light blue dress made her look like a tiny high fashion Barbie doll tip toeing out of her package. Then there was Angela and Seth, they actually looked very attractive together. Emmett was a little put out that he and Rosalie were being left out. Rosalie could have cared less, she really didn't want to be here today. Her thoughts were consumed with jealousy. She now sat with her arms folded tightly across her chest, while Emmett sat beside her with his always present, beaming smile. He and Jasper had made a bet about Bella's trip down the staircase. I was hoping that Jasper would win and that I didn't have to start her "renovations" in a room full of humans. 

My fingers gently hit the last notes of the composition and I took a long deep breath, not that I needed it but I didn't know what else to do. In less than a second she would be there, at the top of the staircase. Would I be able to compose myself, would I be able to play her lullaby? My hands trembled, I was completely flustered. 

If my heart could beat it would have sputtered and shattered into a thousand pieces as she, the most beautiful and amazing creature stepped into view. I have lived the lifetime of a lucky man, but never thought that I would live to see such a creature, and for her to love me. My thoughts were lost in the moments we had shared together. They were lost in her mesmerizing brilliance. She could not see herself as clearly as I did. Plain and boring she was not. 

Immediately I could hear the glorious sound of her fluttering heart. She was either overjoyed or terrified, it was hard to tell. Her beauty so striking that I almost forgot to play. I hesitated for a moment to look into her eyes that were now full of moisture and then began to play. It took her a moment to find me, when our eyes met I could feel a warmth all over my body that I had never experienced. Her smile was brilliant. I felt as if I were literally glittering from the inside. My love, My Bella. 

As she reached the bottom step I nodded, acknowledging Esme's question. She quickly rose out of her seat and swiftly took my place at the piano. Esme looked my way but I could not tear my eyes away from the delicate creature standing before Billy Black, Charlie clutching her with a grip of death. He was not ready, not ready to let her go. I smiled thoughtfully at him as I took my place beside Jasper, trying to relay my understanding. Her sweet smell quickly replaced my reverie with other thoughts, human thoughts. Thoughts that could get a man in trouble with a girl's father.


	3. Chapter 3

Amberglow your are the best, thanks for the Beta! 

Chapter 3 Bella's POV:

I could still feel Charlie's hesitance as he turned to smile at me, his eyes quickly filling with moisture. Quietly, Edward took a deliberately slow step toward me, reaching his long hand outward. Turning toward Edward now, Charlie reluctantly placed my hand into Edwards. In a flash Charlie's expression changed from reluctance to awe as I am sure he could plainly see the love between us. 

When I took Edward's hand it was as if we were the only two who existed, a surge of excitement washing over my body. I looked deep into his Topaz eyes and the world around me ceased to exist in that moment. Even when Billy started to speak it was from someplace very distant. I needed no words to know that the love between us would be saved, to know that Edward would love me forever and I him. I could hear his body calling to mine, like a magnet. Our fingers were now intertwined, a knot that would never come undone. 

Without noticing I began to run my fingers up the sleeve of his tux, feeling his strength and coolness under the black fabric. In my mind I was imagining the texture of his smooth, hard skin. The way it lay over the muscle and how his arms felt around me. His body trembled slightly at my touch. Breaking our gaze he looked down slowly watching my hand as I delicately caressed his arm. I too watched almost in amazement, as if the sleeve were gone. I could feel my face becoming warmer as the moment continued to exist between us. Almost simultaneously our eyes met again. I began to swoon at his beauty, my head seemed misty and clouded. My heart pounded against my ribcage as if it were trying to escape, as if Edward were calling to my heart to be his. It was his. 

His voice broke the silence "Bella," he whispered. I wasn't aware of how much time had passed but realized that he had his Mother's ring between his fingers and was placing it on my finger. This time I was not reluctant to wear the beautiful hand me down. "Be mine forever," he whispered against my ear. I could feel his cool breath radiate from my ear down my neck. I inhaled deeply, trying to regain my composure. It was almost impossible to keep from tangling my hands in his hair and crushing my lips to his. Other words had come before this sentence but they were skewed now. I could feel tears forming in my eyes again. One silent drop managed to escape, only for Edward to capture it, slowly running his finger across my cheekbone. 

I felt a tug at my side, pulling me back into some form of reality. It was Alice, she was aglow as she slowly opened my hand placing a solid gold band into my palm. I then realized I had never purchased a ring. I turned the ring over with a flick of my fingers, noticing words engraved on the inside of the band that read "My Darling, Forever." I sighed, looking back smiling at Alice. She never missed a thing, even when I did. 

My hands trembled as I took his beautiful hand in mine, placing the ring on his finger. I watched as my unsteady fingers slowly slid the single gold band onto his slender, pale finger. I was unable to speak. I knew I had vows to say, Alice and I had gone over this, but my heart was pounding so hard in my head that I couldn't recall the words now. Breathlessly I whispered "Forever." His face was wrenched as if he was crying and I could tell that no other words would be needed. 

Breaking into the silence, Billy cleared his throat to speak "I now pronounce you man and wife," he smiled "You may kiss your bride." 

Edward wrapped one arm around my back letting his hand slip to the small of my back and the other quickly moved to cradle the side of my face. He pulled me gently but with urgency toward him, his eyes not leaving mine. Like in the woods, the first time he kissed me, he hesitated again. This time it was not to control himself, this time it was more human. To take in and extend the moment. Looking into my eyes he searched them with a pleasure that I had not seen before. In an instant our lips were touching. I could feel the passion within my body rising. I thought that I might have even heard a little snarl baying from his chest. I sighed, losing myself in him. Abruptly he pulled away, ending the kiss and leaving me breathless and flush. 

A rush of clapping and whoo-hoo's filled the room, with the exception of delicate sobbing from Renee. I was still completely dumbfounded, in a trance like state. At least there was no need to force a smile, I think it was permanently planted on my pinkish, blushed face. Turning to face Alice she too looked a little embarrassed. I then realized that everyone around us was either crying, red faced or held a slightly embarrassed look. Just then Emmett came barreling toward us, wrenching us both in to his muscular arms "Wow! That was some kiss," he cackled loudly mussing Edward's hair. "Get a room Bella," he whispered. His words made me blush even more. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the Beta Amberglow! 

Chapter 4

Edward's POV:

The warmth of her hands filled mine. I could feel the blood coursing through her body, her heart a flutter. What an enchanting sound I thought to myself. I had never felt so much emotion. For once my head was clear of all distractions, no voices, just her. She would be mine and I knew that I would no longer be able to delay her renovations. If she requested I would do it this moment, in front of everyone. I would take the life she had and transform her into a monster. She could never imagine the life she had given me, I could have never imagined that I would ever have such a life. I was damned, how could I deserve her and yet she was here. My darkness had been replaced with an eternal light. 

Her hand, so soft and dainty, caressed my arm. The sensation was startling. I could feel the delicate pressure of her fingers searching to feel my arm beneath the thick fabric. Each finger glided effortlessly tracing over the muscles. It was utterly amazing how the touch of her hand could send my body into a frenzy. I wanted to take her into my arms and feel her warmth next to me. I watched closely as she moved her fingers. The small lines on her hands changed with each movement. I could feel something building inside of my body. Something I had not felt in many years, it almost felt as if my long absent heart were going to beat. All the blood that I had devoured in the past few days seemed to be electrified, magnetized, pulling to the surface to mingle with hers. 

Jolting me back into reality, Jasper quickly handed me my Mother's ring. Such a strange spell she had over me. In this moment, time seemed to slip away and pass in a blur. I wanted to remember this time, but it all slipped away from me when our eyes met. I managed to fumble out part of my vows, being so entranced under the spell of her beating heart. The words "You are my life, my night, my day," trickled from my lips in almost an inaudible whisper. 

I could tell that she was lost in the moment. "Bella," I whispered, taking her hand in mine again. Her skin so exquisite, I knew her beauty would not change when she did. Her already translucent skin would make her such a beauty to behold. I placed the ring on her finger that would bind us together forever. I wanted to do it right now, I wanted to change her. Take her into my arms, lean my lips to her throat, taste her warm skin, the saltiness of her perspiration and blood as they mixed inside my venomous mouth. I wanted to hear the sound of her breath catching in her throat and a slight pleasurable gasp. Leaning in to take in the sent of her body my words flowed breathlessly "Be Mine Forever." Leaning back, I watched as her expression became so thoughtful. A single, lonely tear escaped. My fingers brushed so softly against her pink cheekbone capturing it. Touching her skin, I wanted her even more. Her taste her smell. 

In that moment I became lost within myself imagining the pleasure and the pain. I was distracted from my revelry by something shiny that was in Bella's hand, a ring. My eyes darted to the ring. I knew this ring. I had held it in my hands along with my Mother's ring so many times, trying to imagine their love. This was my Father's ring. How? I questioned within my own mind. It took no longer than a half of a second to obtain the answer, Alice. I knew the words that were specially engraved for my Father on the band. The love and passion that the rings represented would be fulfilled between us. Nothing would take her away from me, not even death. 

She placed the ring on my finger. My chest was heavy with sorrow and joy. Joy that she was mine and sorrow for my selfishness. She may have been better with Jacob, but I could not let her go. My body stiffened, nothing would distract me now. Her words were then a whisper "Forever," she said. My throat clenched. It was a good thing I had no need to breathe, because I couldn't. 

The words flowed from a distant plane "You may kiss your bride." 

This was the moment that I would take this angel into my arms, I wanted to make the moment last. My hand slowly wandered the length of her side to her hip then sliding around to hold her in my arm, letting my hand search to the small of her back. With the other hand I cupped the side of her face. I lingered searching her eyes. In her eyes I could see my future. It was breath taking. 

I could no longer hold the moment, my lips urgently found hers and in that second I could taste her. I could feel every inch of her body in that one kiss. My chest felt as if it were going to explode into hers. 

_Stop._ I reigned myself in, but I didn't want to, a snarl escaping. I had to stop, but wanting her so desperately. Our lips separated too quickly as I pulled back. Every inch of my body was filled with an incomprehensible desire. I wanted to conquer the feelings inside my body but I also wanted them to be set free. I wanted her, not her blood. I wanted her, the human. I wanted to touch every part of her body, to hear her breathless again. 

The distraction of our guests reminded me that there were other things to deal with. Clapping and hooting filled the room. As Emmett approached, I ignored him and his silly comments. Looking toward Alice I could see that she was aware of the situation. I nodded in her direction. I would have let nothing distract me from the moment. I wanted this to be everything for us. I knew that changing her could not be delayed as my eyes landed on Jane, who was clapping mockingly, with a sheepish grin on her face, at the back of the room. I knew she had been there for quite sometime. I knew her demands


	5. Chapter 5

Once again Thank you Amberglow for the Beta! 

Chapter 5

For the love of Alice ... 

Alice's POV :

The truth was about to be revealed before my eyes. I knew that it broke my brother's heart to know that what I had foreseen would soon come to pass. I leaned against Jasper as I watched Edward dance the last dance with my sister, MY Bella. She was truly the best friend I could have ever imagined. I had never had a friend and I hated that I would loose that sweet, human part soon. However, I knew that would gain much more. A friendship that would last beyond imagination. She would always be there, not only for Edward but for me as well. I knew that Jasper could feel my heartache, pulling me closer "You are not loosing her," he whispered. It felt that way though. What would happen to my soft and loving Bella? I could not imagine the fierce creature that she would become. I loved her as she was, just as Edward did. I knew though that it was inevitable, I had known it longer than she had. 

I wanted a moment, just a moment with her. I knew that the hours were numbered. It would be tonight. If Edward did not do it, there were others sitting in the wings to assure it would be done. 

As the music droned and then slowed, I stepped beside my beautiful brother and asked quietly in his mind "I need my time." Edward smiled at me knowing the meaning and quietly stepped aside. I wrapped my arms around Bella's shoulders holding her close to me. "I told you that I would never lie to you." 

"Yes," She said quietly searching my expression. 

"They're here," I explained. I knew Bella needed no explanation. I could feel her sigh against my body. 

"I knew, somehow, I knew," her voice stated with a determination. 

"Edward didn't want to tell you, he was just going to do it." she knew what I meant. "He wanted to remove the sword," 

I gushed wanting to relinquish my words. "Bella," I said in a hushed, cracking voice "I love you". 

"Alice," her voice choking, "I love you too. Don't grieve for me. I want this, I am ready. I think Edward is too." I hesitated "Bella," my voice was almost inaudible "He will never be truly ready. There is a part of you that calls out to Edward, that begs him not to do this." 

"Alice, there is another part too." she sighed. 

"But there is….." I trailed off "I love you Bella." I knew that Bella's time as a human was over. Standing on my tip toes I leaned in and kissed her on her soft warm cheek. I knew that I would never feel that warmth again. 

Jasper appeared beside us, reaching up for my hand. His wanting and pleading eyes beckoned me to him. "It is time to let go my love, she will not be gone." His sweet and entrancing warmth filled my body with hope and joy. Was it real? Could I trust that she would still be Bella? Tearing me away from her soft human body, Jasper took me into his arms caressing my hair. I looked back longingly as Edward took her into his arms once again. Knowing what I had told her, even then, he still smiled at me. I then knew he _was_ ready. I knew that he could never live without her, not for a second. Just the way I could never live without Jasper. We were inside the absence of fear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks Amberglow, once again! You are the best!**

Chapter 6

Avoiding the reality... "Just leave them alone," Carlisle insisted to Jane. "He will take care of it," promising in a more stern voice. 

"I don't know if I can allow that," she hissed. 

"If you know what is good for you, you will leave them be, let him change her on his terms. If you do not then there will be a vengeance of the likes you could never imagine," Carlisle protested. 

"He loves her," she laughed viciously. 

"Yes, he does," he sighed. "Do you not remember the wanting, the needing?" he questioned. 

Jane hissed and growled at him "Yes, but mine was unwanted." 

"No, not unwanted," he replied. "I was much like Edward at that point in my life. Jane, I loved you," he sighed unwillingly. 

"You left me!" she screamed in a deafening cry. 

"You became someone I didn't know, someone who was only consumed with bloodlust. I tried, I tried to stay with you. I wanted more than anything to be with you but something changed inside of you. Something sinister," he stated as he wrenched out grabbing her wrists in his hands. "I still love you," almost pleading. 

"And Esme?" Jane questioned. 

Carlisle looked as if he were in pain, his face contorted, "With all my heart." 

"Then how could you protest your love to me?" Jane hissed and recoiled out of his grip. 

"I loved you as my human self Jane, and continued to lust for you as the monster. I cannot change my haste. If I had ever…." he trailed off and hesitated for a moment. "If I could have known that just…." he stammered "You changed. I never wanted that, but…. But I could not let go." He insisted in a desperate voice. 

"You know she will too." 

"No, no," he insisted "Edward and Bella are different." 

"Different," she huffed, moving closer to Carlisle, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"All I wanted was you," She whimpered in a small childlike voice.

"No, you wanted the blood. You may have wanted me as a human, but afterward, it was different. I should have left you alone." 

"I am fully what I am Carlisle, you are not," she cringed as she buried her head against his neckline. "Don't make yourself suffer, we can still be together," she announced.

"No," he said in a stern, cold voice.

"Then he will suffer, I will take her," she claimed in a sinister, sweet voice.

"Jane." He pleaded "If you ever loved me, hear me now, I will kill you. I don't want to but I will. He is mine, my heart, my son. Please don't do this to him," he begged.

She thought quietly to herself for a moment "Kiss me." 

Carlisle hesitated for just a moment to recall the Jane he once knew. To the Jane that he once loved and condemned to this life. Looking into her eyes he felt such regret that he could barely stand himself. Bending down, he pressed his cool, hard lips to Jane's. His breath quickened. The love that was once there was rekindled for just that second. The girl he loved, that he was to marry. She was there before him, in his arms, her lips pressed to his. She curled her dainty fingers into his blonde hair. She gasped for air, wanting him and he her. Then as sudden as he kissed her he pulled away "I cannot live that life Jane," his expression cold, his lips formed into a hard grimace. 

She pulled away in a gasp "I hate you Carlisle, my heart is cold and dead. I loved you," She cried. "Why?" She gasped in a whimper. 

"I am so sorry, Jane. If I could change it, I would," he said longingly.

"Everything that was good in me died, only the hatred remains, the bloodlust."

"I am so sorry," pleading with her, "Don't blame Edward though."

She turned her gaze away from him "I will let him change her." she gave in "For you, I will let it happen for you. For your love, for the love we once shared," pulling her body to his, looking deep into his eyes. "It is not for her, not for Esme, never forget that. I will loath her for eternity. Loath her for her control, her beauty and you."

"Thank you," Carlisle conceded as he pressed his body to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, Thank you to Amberglow you are the best!

Chapter 7

The lights from the Cullen's back yard still shown brightly, like a beacon of salvation in the darkness. As Alice had foreseen, it had been an abnormally warm and beautiful night. The reception had gone off without a hitch, other than Seth and his insatiable appetite for cake. I think Alice finally cut him off after seven pieces. Of course Esme couldn't see the poor thing go hungry so she snuck him a couple more. 

The decorations had been, as always, over the top. Alice even hired a mini-orchestra. It was truly any girl's dream come true. The only part of the dream other girls would likely never have to deal with would be Jane and the Volturi. It had me on edge, but I had become pretty good at pretending over the past two years. Somehow though, Angela could tell there was something amiss. I could tell by the way she eyed me with a very inquisitive, is everything ok look. She was too perceptive for her own good.

Even with my inability to walk across most flat surfaces without injuring myself, I managed to stay upright, avoiding any serious dancing disasters. Of course having Edward at my side the greater part of the evening helped to curtail my clumsiness. He was, as always, graceful, patient and attentive. Yet his attentiveness and distractions were still not enough to keep my mind from playing a horror story over and over in my head. Jane was here, and I knew she was here for me. No matter that Alice had not seen Aro send the command, Jane was still here and that couldn't possibly be a good thing.

Minus the ritual dance with Charlie and my short moment with Alice, I had spent the whole night exactly where I wanted to, in Edwards's arms. With Jane being an uninvited guest, I knew he would not leave my side for any extended amount of time. I didn't object. Not only because I was comfortable in his steel arms but I did not want to make him any more anxious than he already was. 

The one person that was missing, Carlisle, had been gone for far too long. He had politely excused himself over an hour ago to retrieve more beverages for the party. Amazing how we had never seemed low, but I was privy to the fact that he was meeting with Jane. More than anyone, Jane knew better than to make a scene at such an event in front of so many humans. The last thing that the Volturi would allow was for Jane to expose them in Forks. She had agreed to meet with him in the clearing where the bonfire of Vampires had taken place a couple of months ago. 

Edward had explained to me that during end of our ceremony she had demanded that he and I meet her after the reception. During Emmet's bear hug, he had politely declined by glaring at her with an obvious stare of revulsion. With hushed, quick words Edward conveyed her request to Carlisle. The discussion had ended there and Carlisle was gone. What if that hideous she devil hurt Carlisle? Her powers were useless against me, why was I not allowed to go? It was my audience that she demanded, not Carlisle. It was not as if she could torture me as she could him. It was clear that he had gone alone, not even including Jasper for good relations. I could tell that this bothered Esme, her always present smile seemed to wax and wane from the moment of his departure. At times she even showed signs of what looked like despair. I couldn't put a finger on it.

"You are distracted again," Edward murmured in my ear, breaking me away from my own thoughts of despair. Leaning my head away from his marble chest. I stared into his warm eyes 

"Yes," I whispered, "Carlisle?" I questioned, then lay my head back onto his chest.

"He is still to distant for me to pick up his thoughts," he breathed as he smothered his face into the side of my hair. 

"This is taking far too long," I replied anxiously.

"We still have a few guests, we have to be patient."

"Would it be inappropriate if we asked them to leave?" I questioned with a small laugh.

"Oh, yes Bella. That would be perfect. Would you mind leaving us please? We have to go deal with a vicious Vampire who wants to kill us. I am just guessing, but I am thinking that wouldn't go over very well."

"It figures," I retorted. After a long silence between us I decided I would play the wedding night card "Isn't it traditional for the Bride and Groom to leave before the party is over?"

He snickered "I think you said it best before my love, there isn't much about us that is traditional." 

My head still buried in his chest I rolled my eyes. "Yeah but it would give us an excuse."

"An excuse?" he questioned. 

"Yeah, to go find Carlisle."

He sighed, placing his cool fingers under my chin, raising it until our eyes met "Bella," he said in such a soft but smoldering voice "I only want an excuse to be with you, Carlisle will handle Jane, let us have our night. If I am going to make excuses for us to leave the party, it is going to be for something vastly more intriguing."

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and my pulse quicken as he spoke. His ever sweet, icy breath danced across my face, making me swoon. I inhaled deeply taking a moment to enjoy the ecstasy that he could provoke inside my body with just a few words. I did want him, I could not deny that. More than anything. 

"You're dazzling me," I crooned breathlessly. 

"Good," he replied. 

Just as he bent to kiss me, we were jolted out of our bubble "Bella, honey," Renee murmured as she cleared her throat. "Charlie and Billy wanted me to visit La Push for a while, do you mind if we go?" her eyes almost seemed to beg.

"Uh, sure Mom," I replied hesitantly searching her eyes. She winked. I didn't have time to think this one through. "Go have fun," I smiled.

"Actually, I am really excited. I haven't seen Sue in," she trailed off, "Well, in years," she stammered. Wildly she pushed herself between Edward and I, hugging me "Congratulations baby, I will see you tomorrow." And then, Renee was gone. 

My eyes followed her as she neared the side of the Cullen's house. There she was greeted by Charlie who wrapped his arm around her back. Then as if time had not ever existed they were like peas in a pod. Renee grappled the handles of Billy's wheelchair pushing him. I was not sure what was said but Renee let out a cackling laugh as they strolled out of sight. I began to wonder exactly what she had been drinking tonight. I had to admit it was in the air. I hadn't had a drink one and I was completely intoxicated. Edward smiled down at me with his crooked smile "Childlike," he murmured. 

I sunk my body back against his letting out a deep sigh. Edwards's response was not what I had expected. I felt his body go ridged, stone. "Edward?" I questioned.

"You have a visitor." 

My mind was hastily detoured from its current and sensuous train of thought. My eyes searched his trying to decipher his words. Following his stare I searched the bleak forests where his butterscotch eyes were already fixed. It took a moment but in the dark, barely visible to my eyes I could make out a surprising, but well known smile. My heart thudded, it was Jacob. I would know that smile anywhere. _That was my…,_ I cut that thought out of my mind. He was no longer MY Jacob and never would be, he was, however, truly my friend and I had missed him. His smile warmed my soul. I responded with an equally happy smile. I knew Edward could feel my excitement; it had been so long since I had seen him. So long since Jacob had left the pack. 

"Would you like a moment?" Edward queried. 

"Yes," I responded, searching his features for any sign of distress.

"Please then, take your time. Just don't wander," his expression even. 

I slowly unwound my body from Edwards, raising the bottom of my dress to aid in my journey. As I neared Jacob, his expression changed from the content and loving smile to a hardened, vacant expression. When I started toward him I was ready to throw my arms around him in a warm embrace. The closer I came the more I felt that this was not the appropriate action. "Jacob?" I questioned. 

"Bella," he responded in a warm and caring tone, his voice husky. 

I stopped about two feet before reaching him, lowering my dress. "You look," he stammered "You look beautiful," he finished awkwardly, not meeting my gaze.

"It's good to see you Jake," my voice breaking.

"Yeah, you too Bells." 

Neither of us could close the two foot gap that lay before us. It was as if there was a glass wall that held each of us back. "How, uh, how have you been? Billy didn't tell me…"

"Nah, I asked him not too."

"Seth never..."

"I ordered him not too," his voice still soft. "I didn't want to, well, I didn't want to cause any problems." 

"Jake," I took a step forward.

"Bella," he said, holding out his hands in a motion as if to stop traffic. "I only wanted to see the smile on your face, nothing more."

Words escaped me. We stood for a long moment staring off into different directions "When did you?"

"Two weeks ago," he answered before I could finish my question.

For just a fleeting moment his hard expression melted and I saw him glance over my shoulder to Edward, giving a heart warming smile. Then immediately back to me. "Bells, I know what happened was, well…" he stopped. "There was just a lot. I just want you to know that I am happy for you, truly." I searched his eyes for a lie but there was not one. "I will always love you Bella," his voice low and scratchy. 

"Jacob," I whispered, but he stopped me. 

"Just let me finish," he murmured, looking down at the ground. "I've had time to think for myself without the ramblings of the rest of the pack in my head. It was really freeing," he smiled. Searching his expressions he seemed so calm, different somehow. "But what I realized," he continued, "I realized that this is who I am," gesturing to himself with his hands "I belong with my pack and it just took some soul searching to know where I belong in the pack." 

"Jake, that's, that's really good," I said, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Look, here's the thing, I will always love you Bells, but I want to learn to be your friend again. Do you think that we can do that?" he questioned. 

"Jake, you will always be my friend," I said with a sad smile. I couldn't help but to close the distance between us, wrapping my arms around his immense waist. He returned the embrace and pulled me tight to him. His body was soft, warm and the tension that had been there in the past was gone. 

"Tell Edward thanks for the invite, I am glad I decided to drop in," he laughed softly. We will always be here for you and the Cullen's, ya know. They may be blood suckers but they aren't all that bad," he said with a silly, impish smile.

"You know they feel the same," I stated rather matter of factly.

"Billy has made that quite clear. You know he was rather excited to do your wedding. He kinda feels like you are his daughter too."

"It was either him or Emmett," I laughed.

"So I heard."

"Jake," I said in a whisper.

"I gotta go Bells, got some things to take care of. I just wanted to say Congratulations." It seemed tough for him to choke out but his voice was very sincere.

Before I could blink, my arms were empty and he was gone. I felt so alone for that one second. Before I could turn to make my way back through the yard, Edward quietly swept me up into his arms. Cold, strong he pulled me to his chest "He is actually and honestly happy for you. The time away from the pack has changed him a great deal Bella, he is much more in control." 

"He does seem different," I smiled leaning my head against his cool shoulder as he walked me toward the back door.

"Trust me, when he is ready he will tell you everything."

"Everything?" I questioned suspiciously. "You know more than you are telling me," I demanded. 

"Yes, I do. But it is not my secret to tell. When he is ready, and don't push it, I know how impatient you can be. If you push, what friendship you have a chance at will be lost."

I took in a deep breath to protest but before I could make a sound Edward interrupted "Truly, give the pup a break. Give him a chance to find his way in the pack again. His emotional scars run deep but they have healed a great deal."

"How did you get all that from the few minutes he was here?" I inquired as he stood me in front of the door.

"I didn't," he admitted "Jake has been back for two weeks. We've talked through Seth and in person." 

"How could you hide that from me?" I demanded in an angry but hushed tone.

"They asked me not to tell you until he was ready."

I rolled my eyes "They, you mean the pack."

"We just thought it would be best," he replied in the plural.

"Again with the WE," I was sometimes envious of the pack. Edward would even take Seth out to hunt with him on occasion. In fact everyone but Sam had grown very close with Edward. Sam said he kept it that way so he could keep his focus as leader of the pack. He never wanted to let his guard down around Edward, just as a precaution. Keep his head strait. The others were warned to keep Sam out of their thoughts when they were around the Cullen's. Although he was cut off from the leader Edward still felt and thought as part of the pack when they ran together. I think it made him feel human.

"It is comforting at times," he smiled his half crooked grin. His smile sent my heart pounding as always 

"If it makes you happy," I replied.

"It does, but not as happy as you make me," he said pulling me close to his perfect chest.

"You know, we are married…" I wiggled my eyebrows and fluttered my left hand, drawing attention to the rings. 

"Yes, we are, aren't we?" he said with a smile that could break an angel's heart. 

Looking around the back yard I realized that besides the catering crew cleaning up we were alone. If not for the pent up anxiety over Carlisle meeting with Jane I would have likely stole him away to make love to me. Before I could enjoy any aspect of this night I needed to see Carlisle, to know he was safe. 

"Carlisle?" I questioned searching his eyes. 

"He is getting close, another five minutes. Everyone else is already in the front room."

Opening the door he pressed his fingers to the small of my back ushering me through. The entire house still smelled of roses, of course that was because I think Alice ordered every red rose between here and Albuquerque. As we entered the room I saw that each of the Cullen's had stationed themselves closely together in a semi circle. 

Esme's eyes darted toward Edward "How much longer?" she insisted. 

"Just a few minutes." 

Alice interrupted "Did you have the pack watching him Edward?" she asked nervously.

"No. why?"

"Well, it is just that everything went blank again in my vision."

"Hum," Edward murmured.

"Hum, nothing. It has had Esme aghast," she snorted. "Now you know we don't mind the relationship that has formed, but Edward there are times that it renders me useless."

"I didn't ask the pack to do anything," he reassured her. "He is pulling in," Edward stated.

I wanted to run to the door and throw my arms around Carlisle. I wanted to welcome him, but before my thoughts were even finished, with swiftness, Esme was at the front door flinging it open. Soon this would be all over. I would be one of them instead of the weakest link that they always had to safeguard. 

Esme and Carlisle stood on the front porch their bodies intertwined. I was sure my fear for his safety paled in comparison to hers. I knew this because of my love for Edward. If it had been him in the place of Carlisle I would have likely been driven to madness. The look on Carlisle's face was pleased but with reservations. In an instant he and Esme were standing in the heart of our small family. 

"Jane has agreed to let you turn Bella instead of killing her," he said very softly. 

"But?" Edward questioned with a hiss.

"But, I can tell you, I do not trust her words. They are just words and her words mean little to nothing. She informs me that you have a week to be with her as a human. Then…" he trailed off. 

"Then?" I questioned with wide eyes.

"Then if by the end of a week you are not turned she will be taking you back to Italy and you will belong to them." he finished, his expression heartbreaking.

"Really, I am surprised that she gave you such time," Esme added.

A low growl escaped from Edward's chest "I don't want it to be this way," he roared loudly. "Damn that malicious demon!" Edward paced back and fourth between us. After a few deep breaths I slowly rose and positioned myself in his path. His eyes were full of fury, loathing and pain but he stopped abruptly in front of me. Both of his hands were clutched at the front of his stunning bronze hair "This is not the way it was supposed to be Bella." 

Steadily I raised my hands wrapping my fingers around his wrists. His cold skin did not reflect the fury that was raging inside of his body. "My love," I said softly, letting my fingers slide down his forearms. I could see and feel his body relax under my touch. I leaned into his chest, my hands helping to ease him, pulling his arms around my body. We stood there in silence until his breathing had slowed. "No one can take me away from you," I breathed into his chest. "I do not need a week, I only need tonight." 

I then realized that the entire Cullen family had excused themselves and we were alone. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you Amberglow for the beta! 

**Chapter 8**

The room suddenly felt so immense. I leaned back from Edward's chest to allow our eyes to meet, my breath catching in my throat as they did. His beautiful, sad eyes broke my heart. I wanted more than anything to ease his pain as I could feel the ache inside him. My hands wrapped around his face, moving my fingers to entangle them into his hair on each side. "Look into my eyes, I am ready. This is not a sword," I insisted tenderly. 

Moving my fingers down to caress his neck he leaned his face into my right hand and planted a velvety kiss with his cool lips, once, then again. A surge of electricity shuttered through my body. I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment, to savoir it. These would be the last of my human experiences, I wanted to remember every second. Maybe these memories would be stronger than the pain I was about to endure. 

He parted his lips still holding my hand to his mouth letting out a small sigh. I could feel the coolness of his breath on my hand, and my pulse began to quicken. Moving slowly Edward's nose grazed my wrist inhaling deeply. It seemed that he too wanted to remember these moments, the sweet wine. He turned intertwining our hands, leading me up the stairs to his room. Without words he opened the door. His room was breathtaking. The once dark room was illuminated by brilliant candlelight. The soft yellow glow filled the room and danced across the chiffon and roses that were hung from the canopy of the bed. His voice was quiet and shaky, an emotion that I had not heard from him before "There are…Other things that I…" I stopped him, placing my finger to his lips. I felt so confident next to his nervousness. I had been ready for this, yearning for this. I had tasted his lips so many times. I had tasted his skin. My breathing was steady but my heart was pounding against my ribcage. He moved his hand to the side of my neck feeling my pulse quicken under his gentle touch. Leaning in he pressed his lips lightly below his hand, stopping only briefly to rest his head upon my chest. Pulling me off of my feet his body pressed tightly to mine and I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. I could feel his chest heaving each time he drew in the now thick air around us. "Beautiful," he murmured. 

His sultry voice sent my heart a flutter, out of control. Breaking his tight embrace he guided my feet to the floor, allowing me a moment to steady myself. Within a heartbeat it felt as if all the blood in my body had rushed to the surface of my skin as he used his long fingers to unbutton the front of my wedding dress. One by one he freed the buttons exposing my fervent skin. First, the hollow of my neck, he stopped to kiss lovingly. His lips tingled against my scorching, flushed skin. 

My breath grew more unsteady with each button, until it was almost a moan. His eyes shot to mine, to study them for a moment. I could tell that he liked what he heard, his eyes smoldered beneath his thick dark lashes. He had barely even touched me. I was beginning to think that when he did, when we did that I may truly explode. It was the erotic anticipation, the calm before the storm that had me hungry. 

His hands moved underneath the opening of my dress, grazing the top of my breast as he started to slide the dress off of my shoulders. In reaction my hands found their way to the bottom of his shirt where I quickly slid them under to feel his perfect stone form. He clenched my body in his arms crushing his lips to mine. We were both gasping for air within moments. He didn't stop as I thought he would. The careful façade melted and I could feel his animal, predatory instincts kick in. I felt the lion in my arms. It only invigorated me. 

My hands wrenched at his shirt as I tried to unbutton it. A second later the buttons fell to the floor from where I had ripped them from their stitching. The sound echoed throughout the room along with our gasping. My dress dropped to the ground and his cold chest pressed back against mine. A subtle sheen of perspiration glazed my body; I could feel the hair at the nape of my neck becoming moist as were other places. Our bodies moved together, our lips eager and our tongues intertwined over and over. 

"Don't move," he said breathlessly into my mouth. He slid his hands down my waistline letting his fingers rest on my blue lace panties, then slid one hand to the back of my thigh. I stood perfectly still, other than my wrenched breathing. He scooped me up and in one of his quick movements and I was lying on the bed. He stood at the end of the bed with a look of hunger in his blazing eyes. Closing them, he inhaled, pulling his bottom lip in with a slight lick of his tongue, and then rubbing them together. Was he imagining how my body would taste in such an aroused state or was he imagining how my blood would taste. I couldn't tell. Either way was fine with me. At this point, he could have bludgeoned me to death and I would have at least died in ecstasy. I don't recall ever reading any book that had come close to this or prepared me for what I was feeling. Was it like this for everyone or was this just because of Edward. 

His eyes opened slowly, some of the hunger had dissipated but not the necessity. I had never made love to a man before and this was the man that I was going to give myself to. This unbelievably, beautiful, boyish man. He climbed onto the bed in a slow catlike movement, almost as if he were stalking his prey. He positioned his body between my legs letting his side rest over the top of my leg and his elbow resting on the bed to my left. 

"I love how your body is glistening right now," he smiled that crooked smile "It is simply more than I can handle. I look at you and I want to ravage you in so many ways." The tone of his voice was a delicious hiss. "I am trying very hard, please give me just a moment," he requested. 

"I will give you the rest of our lives if that is what it takes, I could stay like this forever," I whispered feverishly. 

In a deliberately slow movement he let the tips of his fingers graze my thigh. His eyes flickered with excitement as he watched trails form in the glistening sheen where his fingers had touched.

"Amazing," he stated very low, almost inaudible.

I closed my eyes "Yes," my voice broke "Amazing." 

I wanted to grab him and pull him inside of me but I knew if I didn't give him this moment that my forever would be very short. Besides I had no complaints with extending this moment. This was my heroin. I could still taste his sweet wetness on my lips as I licked them, closing my eyes. Before I could open them he was on top of me with just as much urgency and hunger as before. He could no longer fight what he wanted and I would let him do what he wanted, if that meant killing me then do it I thought. Bite me, drink my blood; just don't stop. 

With all of my strength I wrenched at his waist, crushing his body to mine. I could feel his body undulate against mine. I was burning and aching to have him inside my body, to feel him, to take him in and become one. His sweet body and smell was unbearable I could no longer control the moans that escaped my swollen lips. He impatiently licked my neck tasting and wanting. His moaning thrilled me and I wrapped my legs around him, squeezing them tightly. 

Disentangling himself to my displeasure he undid the one button that held his black slacks on. I had never seen any man naked, I felt a rush of embarrassment flow over me, but it only lasted a moment. His magnificent body glowed with excitement. My eyes, my body were struck absolutely helpless as I gazed at this perfect Adonis before me. I sat up as he kneeled at the end of the bed, letting my fingers trace over the ripples of his abdomen. I let them trail upward to his chest, lightly letting my lips and tongue graze his abdomen. He tasted like candy, sweet and mouthwatering. 

Placing one finger under my chin he lifted my head upwards and before I could take in a breath he let my hair free from Alice's wedding do, tangling his fingers in it. He pulled me to my feet. I was standing before him, not even self conscience. He slid his fingers into the sides of my panties "You know I love that color on you," he breathed as he kissed my stomach. I could feel his fingers pulling them off so effortlessly and they fell to my ankles. He slid his hands around to my bottom gripping and ushering me toward him. I slid my matching bra off to expose my entire body. Looking up at me through his dark lashes I knew he would never feel this way about anyone else, ever. He was mine. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

With Edward's hands on my hips, and him leaning in toward me, he lightly pressed his cool lips to my stomach. "Edward!" I gasped breathlessly. 

Suddenly he became ridged, unresponsive "Alice," he growled. 

_Did he just say Alice?_ "What?" I exclaimed as my eyes popped open wide. 

His hands were still frozen in the same place on my hips but his face, now distracted and irritated, was turned toward the door. 

"No." he said in a growl. 

"No, you didn't call me Alice?" I was a little confused. Here we are in the middle of the most intense moment of my life, and he calls me Alice? "What the hell are you talking about Edward?" I stamped my foot, then reached down to wrap the golden covers up around my body." 

"No, I didn't call you Alice," his voice angry and harsh. 

"Well then what in the…"

"Alice is outside the door, screaming at me," he interrupted sharply. 

"But, why? What? Alice is outside the door?" At that point I didn't think that I could possibly blush any more than I already was, but I proved myself wrong. I felt a new heat rising in my body "How . . Uh . . long has she," I stammered. By the look on his face I knew I was not going to get an answer. 

Before I could even fumble out another word Edward's gorgeous body was now fully clothed and further away than I wanted. I plopped myself down on the bed and let out one long ,continuous sigh. I think it quite possibly could have been in the Guinness book of world records for the longest sigh related to sexual frustration. If anyone was going to die of frustration, I was certain it was going to be me, right here, right now. 

As the seconds passed my patience was starting to wear extremely thin. What is he doing? I thought in a fit of anger. I grabbed the pillow in front of me, rolled over and crushed it to my face, screaming loudly. After I felt some of the anxiety pass I turned back to find Edward sitting at the end of the bed looking at me with one of his heartbreaking crooked smiles "Your so beautiful when you are angry, have I ever told you that before?" his eyes dancing. 

The only words that could escape my lips were "Spontaneous Combustion buddy!"

Climbing back toward me I could see that our minds were no longer in the same place. His expression was passive and smooth. All reminisce of smoldering gone. "We have a slight problem Bella," he said after a long moment. 

"I would say so, you just . . . just," I couldn't find the words. 

"I realize that is a problem, but we have a slightly more urgent problem that needs our attention." 

"More urgent?" my eyebrows furrowed into a scowl. 

"It's Seth," he replied. 

"What, what do you mean? What about Seth?" I almost couldn't believe my ears. Had the sexual tension made me loose my mind? Something is wrong with Seth and all I can think about is pulling this amazingly sexy creature back into bed with me. 

"My love, you need to get dressed." he urged, handing me a pair of jeans and a sweater. 

"You're serious aren't you?" my eyes skeptical. This isn't happening. You have got to be kidding me. I grabbed, no - I jerked my clothes out of his hands. Yes I was throwing a tantrum, but didn't quite care. Once my sweater was securely on my body I turned to walk out the bedroom door. Grabbing a hold of my hand Edward spun me around wrapping his arms around my body, pulling me into his chest "Bella, we have the rest of our lives." 

I pulled back slightly our eyes meeting. I couldn't stay mad at him "I know, but..." stamping my foot.

"I understand, I was, well how can I put this? Let's just say Alice had better be glad that it was something important or she may not have hands to carry shopping bags" he laughed with a bitter edge. 

Leaning my head back into his chest I laughed once a bit grumpy, releasing the some of the tension. It was then, that I looked into his distant eyes. I knew that look, and it sent a slight chill of fear through me. I realized how far his thoughts were now from where they had been mere minutes before. I knew he was hearing the thoughts of others, and what he was hearing was bothering him. His face was too smooth and passive, it was a mask trying to disguise, but I knew him to well not to begin worrying also.

I walked with him to the top of the main stairwell in the Cullen's home. To my shock not only were all the Cullen's in attendance, but there were two members of the Pack, Jacob and Embry. Edward quickly rushed us down the steps to join the others. I could tell that whatever was going on it wasn't good. Outside of Emmett, who was wearing a blatant, sheepish grin, the entire room was solemn. I may not be a mind reader but I knew what was on Emmett's mind. In a childish gesture I decided to stick my tongue out at him. He laughed boldly until he noticed the entire room was staring with cold hard expressions. 

"I didn't get a chance to catch Bella up on the current events," Edward said, breaking the silence. 

"Seth is missing," Carlisle announced solemnly. 

My eyes met with Carlisle's then shot over to Jacob's "When?" I questioned, my voice breaking. 

"No one has seen or heard from Seth since he left the reception earlier tonight, we figure about an hour to an hour and a half," Jacob replied. 

"We were all out on a run, we felt him when he phased and then it was just like his thoughts disappeared," Embry managed to mumble out. "It was like he was just gone," he finished, despair filling his voice. 

"And of course I can't see a thing," Alice grunted in her small chiming voice. 

"Leah, Quill and Sam are out in the forests now. I found his scent but it ended about a mile off your drive," Jacob announced, shifting his eyes toward Carlisle. 

"What thoughts did you get when he phased?" Edward asked. 

"It was really more of a feeling rather than a thought. We just knew he had phased and that was it," Jacob explained. 

"What is your plan?" Carlisle questioned. 

"Right now I have the pack covering the forests, mountains, Forks and La Push, trying to pick up any scent of Seth."

In response Carlisle took a slow deliberate step toward Jacob "How can we help, we are forever in your debt and willing to do our part. Just say the word." 

Jacob scanned the room his eyes landing on Edward "I know that you and Seth have grown close." Edward nodded in response to Jake's statement. "Do you have the ability to distinguish Seth's scent from the rest of us? No one else seems to be able to tell the difference."

"I am able to distinguish his scent," Edward replied. 

"Since we aren't able to phase in the city, we were hoping that with his scent you might able to help us cover more ground," Jacob responded. 

"Wait, wait," I held my hands up as if I was directing traffic to stop. "Has anyone thought about why you can't seem to connect with his thoughts? I mean why would that happen?" 

Everyone in the room stared at me as if I were a leper with bits and pieces of my limbs hanging off. Then it dawned on me. My mind was mush still. Was he? I couldn't think the words. "He's not!" I shouted, "No, I refuse to believe that! Seth Clearwater is alive." I could feel the moisture creeping up behind my eyelids. _Why was I the only one around here who cried all the time?_ I thought to myself angrily. 

Jacob took several steps forward closing the gap between us. With deliberate reluctance he grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit "You cannot fall apart Bella, he is not dead, I will not believe that." 

Edward did not move or flinch in response to protect me as he used to. His face was drawn in deep concentration "No, I agree Jacob," he finally spoke. "But if his scent ends a mile out of our drive then the only conclusion is that someone has taken him." 

"Yeah, someone took a giant wolf, that makes absolutely no…" Jacob's voice cut off sharply and he dropped his hands from my shoulders. He began pacing. A look of frustration washed across his face. One of those looks that you know the answer to the question, it is on the tip of your tongue, but you just can't seem to get it out. 

"Hunters?" Jasper questioned. 

"I am just guessing but they would have had to have had some pretty heavy artillery to take him down. We would have heard that a mile out of our drive," Carlisle responded, looking intently at Jasper then back to Jacob. 

"But you were not here for the last hour and a half," Edward stated. 

"Yes, that is true. We cleared out to um… you know," Alice stopped herself before she made the entire room uncomfortable, mainly me. 

I winced just slightly at her words, but thankful that she left it at that. With everyone in silent understanding, hunters went on the list. I think they all realized, the pack included, that we could have likely heard an atom bomb drop in the bedroom and it wouldn't have phased us. I blushed a bit. If Alice hadn't been screaming to Edward in his mind I would likely be enjoying myself a bit more right now. _Stop that Bella Swan, Seth is in trouble. This is not the time. _

"Could there have been an accident?" Esme's voice interrupted my thoughts. "What I mean to say is could there have been a car accident, something that could render him unconscious?" 

"I am pretty sure that is not the case, otherwise the car would likely be in pieces, strewn across the road," Edward pointed out. "Seth is rather sturdy." 

"Look, I need to phase and get back to the pack. I will tell Leah and Paul to get up here pronto," Jacob stated as he walked toward the front door, Embry followed. 

Carlisle was already headed toward the garage with Jasper "We will grab maps to make grids, split them up into search areas, so that we aren't just going over the same place twice when we get to Port Smith" 

Just as everyone was moving into tracking mode Alice screamed out in a yelp that would have put Jacob's howl to shame. Everyone turned to see Alice lying in the middle of the floor. Faster than I could move or even blink Jasper was at her side, scooping her up into his arms "Alice," he gasped. She writhed in Jasper's arms, her small body contorting into a fetal position and then she relaxed, sighing deep into his chest. Jasper cradled her in his arms. She screamed again, her eyes flying open her arms flailing around her. Fear overwhelmed me, froze me, I wrenched my hands around Edwards arm. I had always thought of Alice as vulnerable until the practice sessions, until she helped defeat the newborns. After that I thought there was nothing that could take her out. Now before my eyes I watched as Alice, sweet Alice was being defeated by some unknown force.

"Alice!" Jasper choked out in a sob. "What is wrong with her, what's happening to her?"

Before Jasper could finish Carlisle was at their side, holding onto Jasper's now trembling shoulders "I don't know," his voice sounding inquisitive. 

It was obvious that he had spent a great deal of time in hospitals. Even with Alice it felt as if he were searching for a diagnosis, calm and collected. "There is just something very off." 

I could feel my own body still trembling, even as Alice's stopped. Her breathing was heavy and labored. Although she didn't need the oxygen I could tell it she was using the fresh air to calm herself, bring her thoughts into focus. 

"Alice," Jasper whimpered. 

"I'm-m f-fine," she replied, her voice trembling. 

Jasper rubbed his hands over her forehead, letting them linger in her inky black hair. I watched attentively as he leaned his head down, placing his lips where his hand had just been. I knew this feeling well; I had watched this same situation play out in the Volturi's vault in Italy. Then it hit me. "Jane!" I screeched, "It has to be!" 

Carlisle turned to me "Only one problem, Jane left for Italy. Besides, her gifts do not work like that. You have to be in a closer proximity." 

As the words tumbled from his lips I could see his expression darken and then melt into a mask of what I construed to be shame. I turned toward Edward, knowing he could hear Carlisle's exact thoughts. The look of sheer disgust that was evident on Edwards face was shocking. I had never seen him look at Carlisle like this. I had only witnessed complete admiration for him from his entire family. Edward looked as if he were going to vomit, if that were possible. 

Carlisle nodded at Edward as if he were accepting his anger and Edward seemed to understand that he had every right to be upset, nodding back. The exchange was so quick. If I had blinked I would have missed it. Within that short second the entire room had transformed into a ball of tension and silence. 

"Ok, I don't really know, or want to know, what is going on in your Vampire soap opera right now but we really need to get focused on finding Seth" Jacob barked. 

Carlisle dropped his head in defeat, or shame, I wasn't sure. When he spoke it sounded like angels crying "It may be just as much your soap opera as it is mine."

"What do you mean?" Jacob scowled, his voice accusing. 

"I am not sure how Jane's powers have grown over the years. I mentioned earlier that her words could not be trusted. I am sure that she kept the true extent of her abilities hidden from Edward in Italy." 

"So this is one of those, uh, real blood suckers, right?" Jacob questioned. 

"Yes," Carlisle answered promptly. 

"The ones that were in the clearing, the same ones that Bella and Edward dealt with in Italy," he said this more as a fact rather than a question. 

"Yes," Carlisle answered, although it was not necessary. 

"So what is it that they want with you or with Seth? That is what you are getting at right?" Jacob stood very still with his large arms crossed over his bare chest waiting for some type of answer. 

"I am not sure what they would want with Seth, but I can almost guess that it has something to do with me and Bella," Carlisle's eyes landed on mine as he said my name. 

A slight chill ran down my spine, Edward compensated by wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to him. 

"You could have told me," Edward said almost inaudible. If I had not been so close to him I would not have heard these words. He glared at Carlisle. 

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Alice was to her feet standing, intertwined in Jasper's arms. When she spoke she sounded worn and tried "How can it be the Volturi or Jane? I have been watching them, waiting for their move on the chess board," she said adamant. 

"Holes," Edward said quietly "Aro knows your mind, most likely better than you do. If Victoria can find a small backdoor, Aro could surely find a front door." 

Alice did not like this. She turned her head into Jasper's chest, shying away from Edward's accusation. "Quite possibly, I am afraid that your efforts to save Bella in Italy have opened up a can of worms in your head. Just be prepared for anything," Edward added. Alice cringed. 

Jacob's eyes flew to me and Edward "What do you mean efforts to save Bella. I thought Edwards smooth talking did that," He looked at me accusingly. 

It felt as if his glare could cut through me like a knife through soft butter. I had left that part out. It was just not necessary then. I wished it were not necessary now. "There was more to the story than I told you, I edited. The long and short of the story is that the Volturi either want me dead, or want me turned. The turning part is not what I am worried about." As a reflex my eyes shot to the floor "It's the after part," my voice breaking and my eyes began to fill with moisture. "They want me. Alice said that they not only want me but that the leader, Aro, wants her and Edward too." I finished. 

Edward and Jacob's eyes met. Neither of them looking away, both of them ready to pounce. A rumble started to build in Edward's chest; I could hear it rising as anger poured from his body. Then it came out "I can't change things" he spat, answering the question that Jacob had silently and undoubtedly yelled into Edward's mind. 

It looked as if the truce was going to end right then and there. My heart skipped a beat and before I had the chance to catch my breath, everyone in the room shifted their eyes to the front door. Each of them looked ready to pounce on whatever was coming at them. To everyone's relief Leah, in human form, came running through the door throwing herself into Jacob's arms, tears streaming down her face "Seth! I felt him," she announced, sobbing uncontrollably "He's alive, he's alive!" 

A sigh of relief washed out of Jacob, I could see his eyes soften as he wrapped Leah in his arms, squeezing her tightly "He's strong Leah, don't worry. We are going to find him, I swear." 

Leaning her head upward Leah and Jacob's eyes met and he raised his hand to her face to wipe away her tears "He's cold, he's alone." She turned to look at the Cullens "It was only a flash, but I could feel him." 

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist pushing my body as close to his as I could. I could feel him subtly relax as the words "He's alive," fell from Leah's lips. My heart began to race as the realization of Leah in Jake's arms hit me. The way he touched her, the way he held her to him. How could he not have told me? Was this the secret that Edward said that was Jacob's to tell? Was I jumping to conclusions? What else could it be? 

My eyes were locked now on Jake and Leah. I was staring directly at her, not even realizing it, until her eyes met mine. She scowled a bit then turned away, back into Jacob's arms. Was he now her Jacob? 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Edward's body stiffened, pulling me closer to him "Jacob, go!" he hissed between clenched teeth.

"What?" Jacob replied disgusted. 

"No, I mean you have to go, now," His tone inflecting true concern. 

Edward pulled us toward Jacob and Leah "We have visitors, you have to go." Edward turned to face Carlisle who was now flanked by Emmett, Rosalie and Esme "Denali" was the only phrase that left his lips. 

Carlisle froze, his expression blank and smooth "Jacob, the back door." he whispered.

"Explain!" Jacob insisted, pulling Leah behind his back. His body language shifted from caring to protective and stubborn. His posture told me he was not going to move without an explanation. 

"There is not time. Trust me; you do not want to be here." 

"Bella, what's he talking about?" his eyes narrowed. 

"You have to go Jake." I pulled myself from Edward's arms, closing the distance between us. My eyes were pleading as I placed my hand on Jacob's arm. "We will meet you later, right now," My eyes met Leah's, "Right now you have to get out of here, both of you have to get out of here." 

"No, I want to know why," Jacob grumbled, folding his arms in front of his burly chest. 

"Now is not the time to be stubborn Jacob."

"Four minutes at the best." Alice informed us. "Apparently you are gone before they get here or I wouldn't be able to see it." 

Placing both hands on Jacob's chest I used all of my strength, trying to force his body in the direction of the back door. I knew it was pointless but I had to try. "They want the pack." I explained, my voice urgent, eyes pleading. 

"What?" He roared, his eyes falling on Edward. 

"Just, please," I begged, my voice full of urgency. "Leah, please?" Our eyes met, she nodded acknowledging the fear in my voice and the tears in my eyes. "Jake, she is scared, can't you smell it?" she questioned him, searching his expression with her big brown eyes for his answer. 

"Fine," he snorted, Taking Leah's hand in his he turned toward the door, stopping abruptly before they entered the kitchen "You will tell me! We will not be kept in the dark." 

"Sucks doesn't it?" Alice snickered in a condescending tone. 

Silence filled the room for a short moment, but was quickly broken by Carlisle "Compose." Suddenly there was a perfect smile across his face, his voice velvet and welcoming. 

"You owe me, us, an explanation." Edward hissed between clenched teeth. 

"I assure you that this is not the time or the place." Carlisle responded.

"No, it isn't. I just wanted you to be aware I am not going to let it go."

"I didn't expect you to."

Just as instantaneously his expression softened into a warm and inviting mask of hospitality. The constant and quick changing emotions in the room had my head swimming. Jasper, taking Alice's hand, walked to the middle of the room. I felt the familiar blanket of calm fall over me. In an instant Edward was at my side again, his eyes meeting mine "Calm Bella, you have to stay calm." I nodded my head in understanding. His voice alone was still enough to get my blood boiling, which made it no easier to be calm. I could not think about this right now, I had to imagine myself as a Cullen, play the part. 

Two minutes had passed as I watched my family, prepared for the visit. Jasper, Alice, Edward and I sat quietly in front of the T.V., not actually watching, but pretending to be interested in a re-run of I Love Lucy. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme set the chess board and positioned the pieces to look as if the game were about to end. 

Carlisle sat alone, in a chair beside the piano, pretending to read a copy of North and South. I was not sure, but thought I detected a faint hint of sadness in his guarded, smooth mask. Edward's tone had been harsh. I couldn't fathom what explanation Carlisle was going to have to flesh out. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know but that didn't stop my curiosity. 

A light rapping at the door made me jump "Calm," Edward whispered in my ear. His cool breath flowed down my neck, making goose bumps rise. Not now, I told myself. This was certainly not the right time to get flustered. 

Esme rose from the spot where she pretended to watch Rosalie and Emmett's pretend chess match. I tried my best to keep my eyes on the T.V. and I watched as Lucy drudged ungracefully in a vat of grapes. Normally I would have found this funny as it was one of my favorites, but it could not hold my interest. Alice let out a small giggle and then a chiming laugh, pretending to be amused with Lucy's crazy antics, I assumed. 

Just as Esme reached the door I realized that I was staring directly at her, my heart pounding. I didn't have much time to go over it in my head, but I was sure I was more afraid of my insecurities about Edward then actual fear of any harm coming to me. Then there was the fear for the Pack. I turned my head to refocus on Lucy, but it was no use. Before I realized it I was staring into the topaz eyes of an amazingly beautiful strawberry blonde. I always considered Rosalie a perfect 10, but this creature was something different. I was not sure that there were a number for her. Rosalie quickly rose from her seat and ran toward the female vampire in the doorway "Tanya," her voice warm as they embraced. 

I could not take my eyes off of her. Her skin was the same silky, smooth alabaster as the rest of the Cullen's, but it seemed more translucent somehow. Long tendrils of strawberry blonde waves cascaded over her shoulders, ending at the small of her back. I felt a pang of jealously rush through me as my eyes took in her frame. She was just as statuesque as Rosalie, but with a more sultry gate. Her body screamed sexuality every time she moved. She did not have the youth of a teenager; she was more of a woman. She had to have been at least twenty when she was changed. How could he have ever turned her away? They would have looked right together, more equal. She did not meet my gaze though, and I was glad. 

Once again I was reminded of how plain I was in comparison to Edward. I could feel the insecurities building up inside of me, threatening to boil over in the form of tears. Edward laced his fingers in mine, squeezing them softly. I turned to meet his warm eyes to find that crooked smile, he only whispered "There is no comparison," and turned back to watch the T.V.. I wondered then if he were waiting to see her to confirm this or if he was just reassuring me? 

Once in the doorway another dark haired, pale skinned angel entered the room. "Irina," Carlisle said as he moved blindingly to the door. He placed a kiss on either side of her face. Her beauty was not comparable to Tanya's or Rosalie's, but none the less she was attractive beyond measure. Thin, barely curvy. I guessed she was around 15 when she was turned. 

"Hello." Irina's voice rang out like chimes. 

"It is wonderful to see you girls," Esme broke in "Won't you please come in and join us?" she added sweetly. 

"You took my chess partner," Emmett snorted out. 

"As if you ever had a chance," Irina said mockingly.

"Well, I was winning." 

Rosalie shot Emmett a warning glance, she knew he had set it up that way "You thought you were winning." she smiled at him. "You know you have to let them win every once in a while," She said to the guests.

Tanya and Irina laughed, filling the room with what sounded like angels singing. Their beauty mixed with their demeanor made me envious. 

"Hello, Edward," Tanya's voice now more sultry. 

Nonchalantly, Edward turned his head to meet her gaze "Hello, Tanya. It is a pleasure to see you again." 

A pleasure? What exactly did he mean by that? Was this just a pleasantry or did his voice have a ring of true pleasure when he said the words, I couldn't tell. I was letting my jealously get the best of me. We are married, he loves me; I had to remind myself. He had already told me that he did not return the interest that she had shown him in Denali. It didn't make it any easier to believe with this goddess standing here before us. 

"Alice, Jasper," Tanya's greeted them warmly. 

Alice did not turn to acknowledge that her name had been called, she only replied "Tanya," cold and callous, rolling her eyes but not taking them off of the T.V., Jasper elbowed her "Oh, I am sorry. Hello Tanya," her voice mocking.

"Hello." Jasper turned to greet them with a smile. 

Was this distain that Alice was emitting, I wondered. I had never heard Alice mention not liking either of these girls, but it would be just fine in my book if she didn't. At least I wouldn't have to watch all of the Cullens pour over them like good hosts for however long they would be here. 

"What do we owe the honor of your visit?" Carlisle questioned. 

Here it comes. Would this be the truth or would it be a lie? They knew Edward would be able to tell if they were lying. So it should be the truth. 

"There is a concert in Seattle tomorrow night. We thought we would come early and pay you a visit." Irina said.

"We hope you don't mind us hanging about for a few days?" she smiled. 

"Of course we don't mind. We are always happy to have you." Esme replied.

"Oh, who are you going to see?" Rosalie's voice was chipper. From what I could tell she seemed honestly interested. 

"Muse." Tanya squealed. "I just love them. If I was to ever drink human blood again, it would have to be the lead singer." she giggled. 

I winced at the thought. The poor lead singer wouldn't know what hit him. He would be subdued, locked in the trance of that sultry monster. He would not be so lucky as to be turned. She would likely sink her teeth in and drink until the blood had run cold. What's wrong with me? The jealously was dementing me. My stomach was flipping out of control, I wanted nothing more than to grab Edward, run from the room and never come back. Not possible. 

"You must be Bella?"

I turned in the direction the voice had originated from to find Tanya smiling at me. I was not sure how to respond. I thought about doing what Alice had done, roll my eyes and just say her name. I thought about throwing up. Instead I forced a smile "Yes." was all I could force out. 

"Edward, are you just going to continue to be rude? You didn't even introduce us to your…" her eyes fell to an end table near the couch where a wedding announcement sat. She picked it up and stood quietly for a moment. I assumed she was taking in the words on the page. "Your wife." The way she said the words, your wife, shocked me. The disgust was not disguised in the least. I followed her gaze as she examined the Cullens' home "And from the look of things it seems to be your NEW wife," her voice exaggerated the word "new" with such distain. 

"Yes, too bad you missed it." Edward replied with mock sadness. 

"I'm sure there wasn't much to miss, weddings are so overrated." Tanya smiled. 

Any moment I was going to jump out of my own skin, I could not take the tension building in the room. Even with Jasper in such close proximity it was unbearable. Just as I thought I was going to break Carlisle stepped to the middle of the room "Girls, why don't you let Emmett and I help you with your belongings," ushering them toward the door. Rosalie excitedly agreed "Yes I want to see what you are wearing to the concert."

"Thank you Carlisle, I think I have had enough of all this wedding bliss," Tanya retorted. 

I watched as the two girls sauntered out the front door, Emmett and Carlisle following. Their thin graceful bodies disappeared and I could feel the moisture filling behind my eyelids. Before Edward had a chance to gauge my demeanor I wrenched my hand out of his and headed toward the staircase. Before I could reach the top he reclaimed my hand in his "Bella?" he questioned. 

"Just give me a moment to be human," I protested. I was embarrassed to be so insecure.

"Are you angry?" he questioned. 

"No." I lied. "Just give me a moment." I was angry, angry with myself for letting this get out of control when I knew Edward loved me. I pulled my hand out of his again and headed toward his room. Closing the door behind me I took in a deep breath, holding it inside until my chest felt as if it were going to explode. When my lungs finally gave in I let out a sigh so loud that it sounded more like a grunt. I deserved this, but wasn't enjoying it. After all that I had put Jacob and Edward through I completely deserved every wretched minute of agony I was feeling. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

A little Werewolf lovin……:0P

JPOV 

We had been searching in our wolf forms for a good forty minutes since leaving the Cullen's. It had been like this for hours now, searching. I knew that the situation with Seth was taking it's toll on Leah. Her thoughts constantly changing, going in different directions, searching for him. It was hard for the pack to keep up with her thoughts. Although it was difficult for me it was still better than the bitter, vengeful Leah that was driving the pack to madness. She had changed so much since I had come back. Each day I listened as the anger in her mind changed to love and adoration for me. I would have never imagined loving someone so wholly, not even Bella. 

We were running, the ground below my paws seemed to pass under me in a blur. She ran beside me. I could hear each breath as her chest heaved inward, then outward. Her fur was so beautiful and I knew it was warm. I wanted to stop and nuzzle with her, but we had so much more to attend to right now. I loved Leah in both of her forms. We had not picked up Seth's sent again since the Cullen's. I begged for Leah to rest, not for myself but for hers. This infuriated her, she was not weak, this was her brother she insisted. I stopped in my tracks and she flew past me in a blur of fur. 

I sat on my hind quietly panting, letting my tongue lull out of my mouth. She called back to me, urging me on. She knew what I was doing because she could see it in my mind. I was not going to move until she came back. In the moonlight I caught sight of her as she made her way back to me, her demeanor menacing, she was upset with me and yelling. Even in that moment she was beautiful to me. The way her shoulders rose and fell with each movement, her sensual dark brown eyes and the way the moonlight danced on her fur. 

A laughing growl escaped my chest, this made her even more angry. In an instant I was at her side, using my nose to nuzzle the warm fur on her neck. She turned her head, stuck her nose in the air, plainly letting me know I was being ignored. I wasn't going to let that happen. I pounced in front of her on all fours, leaning my head down between my feet and my tongue hanging out. I started to bounce back and fourth letting out a little yelp. She moved to her right and I followed. She was going to play, like it or not. I rolled over on my back and pawed at her chin. Just playful banter. 

She insisted that this was not the time for games and to stop, but I my only reply was "I am just getting started." I crashed my chest into hers letting my neck wrap around hers, my mouth closing and tugging at the fur there. She snapped at me. 

"Don't be like that Leah, I am just playing." 

"Do you even care about Seth?" She questioned. 

"Yes, Leah, I do. Just trying to break the tension." 

She rolled her beautiful brown eyes, but eased her stance. "Let's just walk for a while?" I pleaded. 

"Fine." she grunted. 

Once again I nuzzled the fur under her neck with my nose. I could hear her heart beat picking up pace and she nuzzled me back. We walked slowly through the forest back toward LaPush. We reached the cliff, both settling to our stomach's, side by side. She positioned her head on the back of my neck. We lay there next to the fire, on the cliff for what seemed like forever, our warmth comforting each other. I knew her loss was deeper than mine, but it still hurt, he is my brother too. 

"We just need time to think rationally Leah. We know he's alive." 

No sooner than my thought transferred to her she phased. Still in wolf form, I was puzzled, unsure what she was doing. I had no choice but to phase as well. We both sat very naked next to the fire, just staring at each other.

I had never actually seen Leah phase back before. I felt my breath catch in my throat and my mouth fell open. If her body was beautiful in wolf form there were no words for what she was right now. Her dark skin glistened in the fire light, making the curves in her body more sultry. Her dark, shiny, black hair fell down over her shoulders and cascaded down to her waist. Before I could even move toward her she stood, turning her back to me. At that moment I thought I was going to die. My body tensed as I my eyes took in her perfect shape. I could feel my chest heave as I took in a deep breath. Then before I knew it she was dressing. I watched as she slid her arms into the holes of the white cotton tank top she had stashed away in a bag. The tank top fell just above the small of her back still exposing her bottom and slender bronze legs. Just watching her dress was sensuous. She quickly pulled a pair of white panties over her legs, covering exultant back side. 

Once she had her jeans on I was able to gain some composure "Can I ask what that was all about?" 

She looked back at me from across the fire, my heart panged against my chest. It suddenly dawned on my how Tahaki felt about the third wife. If anything ever happened to Leah, I couldn't force myself to think it. 

"It is just so much harder for me to deal with all of this when I am connected to the rest of the pack. We are all just so intent on Seth, as we should be. But it makes me feel guilty when I think if anything else when I am with them."

"I know what you mean." 

"I feel guilty when I think about you, the ways that I want you, when Seth's life is in danger." tears filling her eyes. 

Grasping at my ankle I pulled my shorts free, wrenching them up to cover my lower body. "Leah, it's ok. It's ok to let yourself go, to release the tension." I rubbed the sides of her shoulders with my hands. "Trust me I am a huge ball of tension right now, but until we have a solid lead there is nothing we can do. We just need to focus." 

"And the Cullen's?" she questioned. 

"I don't know what made me think I could trust them."

"Look Jake, I know that there's something that the Cullen's, including Bella, are hiding from you, but" 

"But nothing Leah." I growled loudly. 

Before I could even get out another word both of her arms wrapped around my waist. Out of the corner of my eye I looked down in her direction, our eyes meeting. Eyes that were filled with love and understanding. It was like we had always loved each other. I loved the way the dying fire danced in her eyes it made my heart swoon again. Guiltily I wondered if this is how Bella felt about Edward? 

"Jake?" 

"Yeah?" I replied solemnly, feeling disgusted that I was even thinking about Bella. 

"We just need to focus on Seth right now, he's the most important thing to the pack."

"I know." I said, wrapping my arms around her tiny frame, pulling her into me. Her body felt good against my skin. The heat from her slender arms seemed to emanate through my whole body. It was as if every inch of my body called out to hers to be with me. Her fingers grazed the bare skin at the small of my back, I shuttered a bit. 

"It's just us now Jake, no Pack, no Cullen's. Please just make me forget about everything, let me escape just for a little while." her eyes were begging, slightly moistened with tears. The fire made her long, dark lashes cast shadows across her cheek bones as she glanced downward. I felt her hand wrap in mine, urging me down into a sitting position beside the dwindling fire on the cliff. I didn't fight the motion. As my body met with the ground she roughly placed her body between my legs. Leah was a lot like me, always filled with a burning intensity, I liked this. Every movement spent with her since I had been back had been like this. 

Before I knew it, she had intertwined her body with mine. Her eyes were dark and wanting. I cradled her face in my hands and eagerly kissed her soft, supple lips. Her tongue teased at mine, inviting me in. The heat that I had felt when kissing Bella was no comparison to the intensity that I felt with Leah. I intertwined all my fingers into her hair, pulling her in, deepening our kiss, out tongues finally meeting full on. It was as if I were going to take my last breath from her mouth. Our chests were heaving together, our bodies locked in a moment of sheer pleasure. I let my right hand fall free, softly caressing her neck, collarbone, then moving my hands down to find the warm, soft skin, under her tank top, around her waist. My heart raced as I heard her breath catch. She was so into me that it was almost too much to bear. All I could think about was when she had phased back right in front of me, gawd she was so amazing.

The heat inside my body began to build, as did hers, it engulfed us. Her legs found their way over mine, straddling me, only our jeans separating us. Too quickly our lips parted, but before I could regain composure her lips had found their way to my throat, letting her tongue graze my earlobe on the way down. I couldn't help but to let out a low growl. 

"Jake." she moaned. I knew she could feel it too. 

"Leah." I replied in a raspy whisper. 

Our lips met again " I love you." she moaned breathlessly into my mouth. 

Moving my lips from hers, I explored ever inch of her searing skin. I started at the silky skin behind her ear then down her neck. My lips finally resting on her shoulder, slowly letting my tongue and lips sweep back and fourth. I inhaled deeply, taking in the earthy smell of her skin. I wanted her so badly. She growled, low and guttural, leaning her head back to allow me better access. Her breathing had now turned in to gasping, which sent my heart hammering against my bare chest. I could feel the inferno between us, threatening to burn out of control. I wrenched her body into my own. Her strong, slender fingers entangled in my hair, urging me, beckoning me to kiss her again. 

It was then that I smelled the sweet stench burn in my nose. My body became rigid, my jaw clenched. In an instant I threw Leah from my lap, positioning her behind me. It was then I noticed the statue like creature sitting quietly on the other side of the fire. 

"Enjoying yourself, Edward?" I grunted as our eyes met.

"Actually I thought I had made my presence apparent when I first walked up. I did clear my throat." he announced. 

His voice was very calm but it was his smirking smile that unnerved me. He looked way to interested for my liking. If I didn't know any better I would guess that he had been enjoying himself. 

"If it were not for all the growling I assume you would have heard it." he finished. 

I could feel Leah's chest pressed against my back, her breathing starting to relax. Couldn't he have picked a better time, I thought to myself. "You know I can always reinforce the boundary line if you keep sneaking around like this." 

" Please pardon my interruption, I merely wanted to speak with you." He hesitated. 

I wasn't sure but it seemed like he was waiting for me to accept his apology " Fine, fine. So what do you want?" 

"I am here to give you the answers you were demanding earlier." 

God his voice unnerved me. I wouldn't have ever let Bella know this but geez, could the guy sound any creepier? I wasn't sure how she could find him seductive in any way. His cold, white skin, yellow eyes and again the with the voice. 

"Sorry." he replied. 

"Get out of my head man." my voice lowering into a growl. 

"Do you remember when the Pack took out Laraunt, in the meadow?" 

I nodded with a smile, "Yeah." 

"Before he had come back to Forks, looking for Bella, he had spent close to a year with some friends of ours in Alaska." 

"The friends." I interrupted, nodding my head in the direction of the Cullen's home. 

"Yes." he responded, "Laraunt apparently became involved with one of the females Irina. If you recall the reason for Victoria wanting Bella," he hesitated again. "Well I think you get the overall picture." 

"Just spit it out, Edward, we don't have all night." I said wearily.

"Put simply they want the Pack as repayment for killing Laraunt."

I jumped to my feet, muscles tensed "You made me leave because you think they can take me? Are you out of your bloodsucking mind?" 

"No." he said, still calm. "I just thought I would give you the upper hand." 

"Do you think they have something to do with Seth missing?" I questioned harshly. 

"In all honesty Jacob, I do not know." he said earnestly. 

"What, found someone else that wont let you rummage around in their head?" 

"No, I can RUMMAGE, but it wouldn't do any good." his voice shrill.

"Do I detect a bit of defeat in your voice?" I snickered.

"Well, you see Tanya has gifts like Alice and I. Hers works much differently though. She is very manipulative."

I sat impatiently waiting for him to give some sort of explanation, but it didn't feel like he was going to. The silence lasted for a long moment. 

"Just give me a little time to see if they have anything to do with Seth." He stood as if he were going to leave, but stopped short "Please don't start any trouble until I can make sure what they are up to, I don't want the pack walking into a trap blindly." 

"Grr, you drive me crazy Cullen. I can't figure you out." I said between clenched teeth., " Can't you just let me hate you?" 

"The only reason you hated me has now been removed." nodding toward Leah. 

"Speaking of that, when do you plan to explain your new, situation?" He accentuated the word situation in that creepy voice. 

"What does it matter to you?" 

"Well, it matters a great deal to me and to others." he and Leah's eyes met briefly. 

"I'm going to tell her, just leave it alone, both of you." I nudged Leah with my elbow. 

"Where is Bella anyway?" I demanded. 

"At home, with Alice." 

"With the friends?" 

"Yes." 

"Is that safe?" 

"Would I leave her there if it wasn't?" he retorted. 

"Not likely." I huffed.

Just as he was about to take his leave Paul, Jared and Quill bounded toward the fire in their wolf form. They stood gawking at us, pacing. I could tell they were anxious. 

"Would you like to phase or should I translate?" Edward questioned.

Before he actually finished his question each of the wolves phased back into human form. "Jacob!" Quill said in a rushed loud voice. " He's in a cage!" 

"Who, what?" I questioned. "Put some clothes on guys." I reached around to cover Leah's eyes.

"Seth, they have him in a cage. It was just like what we felt earlier. His thoughts were there for just a moment, then gone again. It's like he's phasing in and out ever so often." 

"He's really cold too." Paul added, now dressed. 

I turned to look at Edward "What do you think?" I couldn't believe I was asking this bloodsucker what he thought. Once my worst enemy, what was he now? Was he, dare I even think it? 

"Your friend?" he muttered. 

"Whatever, I really wouldn't go that far" I responded, my eyes narrowed. 

"I have to get back or the "Friends" might get suspicious if I am gone too long. I am currently getting Bella something for a headache." 

"I will let the pack in on the Friends and keep searching for Seth." 

"Good." Edward stated, sounding rather satisfied. 

"If you find out anything and I mean anything you WILL come find us." I warned. 

"Yes, of course. We will not move on anything regarding Seth without your knowledge." 


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you Amberglow for being my beta queen. 

Chapter 12 

I could hear her outside the door. If she sang another verse of Oops I Did It Again, I was going to rip out her voice box. 

"Come on Bella, I am running out of Brittany Spears songs. We all know how much you love Brittany." 

"Ahh, gawd Alice. Can't you just leave me alone." 

"Nope, not until you open this door." she demanded in her tiny voice. 

She didn't sound threatening but I knew what she was actually capable of. The Brittany Spears concert was just the beginning. If I didn't open the door soon she would surely start in with show tunes or worse. I couldn't bare another line. Peeling myself from the bed I headed toward the door just in time to hear her start singing again " The Loooovvveee Boooat, soon we'll be making another." 

Yanking the door open she fell in "ruuunnn." she finished the song line. "I seen that the Brittany Spears was not going to work, but then I seen that Love Boat would!" She bounced to her feet and shut the door behind us. "Although I didn't see me falling in the door, bummer." she finished. 

"Are you finished rambling Alice" I questioned, staring at her without sympathy. 

"That depends." she smiled. 

"On what?" 

"On if you are ready to talk?" She bounced over to the bed, patting it with one hand, requesting I join her. 

"Please?" her eyes and mouth pouty. 

"Fine." I murmured then sat next to her. "What do you want to talk about?" I questioned , my voice sulky. 

"Tanya for starters."

"Alice, I don't want to talk about TANYA." As I said her name I made the gesture of quotations with my fingers and rolled my eyes. 

"Well to start off you don't have to talk about TANYA." she replicated my actions, " I do. There are things you need to know. You are essential in this game she will play."

"Game?" 

"Yes, game." 

I eyed Alice cautiously, she actually had my attention now "What kind of game?" 

"You see, she has gifts too. Her gifts are the kind that mess with the mind, so they will likely not affect you. However, she planned her game before she even walked in the door." 

"What kind of gifts does she have?" I questioned. 

"She is very manipulative, tricky. She renders me and Edward practically useless. " She pouted. " She can project one thought to hide another in her own mind. Edward spent a great deal of time trying to figure out a way around her false thoughts. He thought that he may have found a way but is still unsure. What's worse is that she can also project thoughts into others minds, you know, make them believe one thing when something entirely different is actually occurring." 

"So, since it is all tricks of the mind, she can't?" I bit my lip looking down at the golden comforter. 

"I don't think so, which is very important." she whispered. " You are going to be the only one that will be able to truly decipher what is going on around here. She can trick us with her visions and thoughts, but not you." 

"Well, once again my warped mind might come in handy." I giggled. 

"No Bella, I am very serious. She is just as lethal as Victoria. This may be a game, but it could mean our lives. I fear the lives of the pack as well. Especially Seth. I think that she has him, but because he is involved and she could be playing tricks with my visions I cant be sure." 

"So how do you know so much about Tanya?" I questioned skeptically "And outside of playing with your visions, why don't you like her?"

"You are so perceptive Bella, when you are turned you will be a force to reckon with." she smiled wildly. 

"Sure, sure. Just tell me the story." The casual use of my words and the mention of the pack reminded me of Jake. He was the old Jake tonight, my…., I stopped at the thought. No not mine, hers, I told myself. 

"Bella, are you going to listen or do I have to start in with the Three's company theme?" She interrupted. 

"Oh, no, no, not the theme songs. I will listen I promise, cross my heart." I made the sign over my heart with my finger. I sat quietly waiting for her to start. 

"Shortly after Jasper and I arrived here the family decided to take a trip to Alaska. For me it was rather strange. I tried to see what Danili would be like but I kept seeing flowers and teddy bears. It was almost scary. So Jasper and I were leery about going. In the end Carlisle convinced Jasper that everything would be fine. Edward on the other hand, had me on my guard. He told me about Tanya and her gifts. He wasn't sure how it would affect me if at all. 

"I cannot deny that the place was amazing. The castle that they live in was built hundreds of years ago and looks like something strait out of the middle ages. I could see that Rosalie and Tanya were good friends by the embrace they shared. I could also tell by her glare that she was not too keen with me." 

"So her and Rosalie, are really good friends?" I questioned. 

"Well let's put it this way… Rosalie never had anything that Tanya wanted. So yes in a sense they were friends, but more like not enemies." 

"I don't really follow?" 

"Well if Tanya had let's say wanted Emmett, the game would have been on and the friendship off." she said rather matter of factly. 

"And you and Tanya?" I questioned skeptically. 

"Enemies." she chirped, sounding rather happy about this. 

"Jasper?" 

"Of course, who wouldn't want that gorgeous soldier?" Her eyes suddenly looked all googlie as she stroked the comforter. I really didn't want to know what she was thinking or if they had…. "Ugh, Alice please don't tell me, not in here, right?" 

"Silly Bella, Edward wouldn't allow that." She stared off into space for just a passing moment. I thought she might have been having a vision. 

"So anyway." She started. Apparently she had been experiencing a moment inside her head alone with Jasper. Then suddenly she continued as if she had never stopped. "She wanted Jasper and to get him she tried to make me think that he wanted her too. She also had Jasper convinced that I wanted nothing more than to leave him, that he was too much work." 

"It didn't work though, right?" 

"Almost. If it were not for Edward I would have left Danali without Jasper." Her face was now a mask of sadness. "If I had walked out that door." her body shuttered, "I would have walked out on the love of my life." 

Tears filled my eyes to think of Alice not with Jasper. They were so in tuned with each other. until this moment I would have thought that no force on Earth could keep them away from each other. The way they looked into each others eyes, the way they touched. 

"Edward and Emmett had went out hunting the day before. When they returned they found me a shambles. I was pacing in front of the door trying to decide if I should leave. Since they had not been around her for an extended amount of time they were not affected by her mind games. As soon as our eyes met Edward knew what was going on and took care of it." 

"Took care of it?" 

"Edward can be very scary ya know." she smiled teasingly, but I knew she was dead serious. 

"I was worried at first when she first came in and your reaction to her. I thought that your luck may had run out. But then I realized that you are only human Bella. You have less control over your emotions than we do. Edward mentioned that you were quite jealous of her once before and how it made him feel very wanted." 

"Humph." I turned my head away not letting Alice see my expression. 

She laughed an almost sinister laugh. It would have scared me if it hadn't offended me. "Are you seriously laughing at me?" 

"No I am laughing at the fact that you are our secret weapon." 

"Secret weapon?"

"Yes, isn't it cool?"

"Isn't what cool Alice?" I begged. 

"That you are so jealous that she thinks she is causing it, but in reality it is just your human emotions."

It took a second but it dawned on me. No matter what voodoo she worked on the Cullen's or anyone else I would be able to see through it to keep things in perspective. All the while she would think that we were all dumbfounded. 

"But Alice, how is this supposed to work when I am actually jealous?" 

"Well, it works great really. No matter what she tries to do you will just know that Edward loves you more than life itself" 

"I am not sure that it is good for the entire family to rely on me like this, what if I miss something? What if my human emotions get the best of me?" I sighed, " I mean she is so perfect Alice, I know she wants Edward. They would look so much more "Right" together." 

"Don't you start that again Bella Cullen!" she protested sternly. "Only you look "Right" with him." 

Wow, did she just call me Bella Cullen? She did. It actually sounded very nice. If not in body at least in name I was a Cullen

"Edward will be back in just a few minutes, he will want to be alone with you." she reached over and pecked me on the cheek, taking my hand in hers "I love you Bella." 

"I love you too Alice." I said smiling back. 

"Oh and keep your ears and eyes open. They will only be here for a short time but it may be just long enough to figure out what they've done with Seth." 

"Do you really think they have him?" 

"Yes, I do. I just don't know why he is still alive. A game I suppose?" 

She ghosted from my side as if she had never been there, shutting the door behind her. Bella Cullen, I thought over and over in my mind, mostly trying to convince myself that Edward was mine and loved no one else. "I am a Cullen" I said out loud in the silent room. And as usual with the Cullen's the game was on. 


	13. Chapter 13

The room felt so lonely without Edward here. Alice mentioned that he would be back in a few minutes, which finally made me wonder exactly where he went. I was almost glad that he didn't stick around for my melt down. Now that my body had calmed from the infuriating jealousy I felt cold. I pulled the comforter back on the bed wrapping myself in it, but it held no relief from my chill. 

I thought it would be a good idea to try and relax in the shower. Grabbing a clean set of pajamas that Alice had bought me I headed toward her bathroom. I hoped she wouldn't mind. As I reached the doorway I called out to her "Alice?" but there was no reply. Her bathroom was so elegant, but I realized that she didn't have a shower, only an oversized bathtub. I would have to settle for the tub. 

I turned the knobs, allowing the hot and cold water to mix. It reminded me of Edward and I, hot and cold. They felt good together, we felt good together. My eyes searched the lavish bathroom until I found the strawberry bubble bath that Alice kept on hand just for me, not that I ever used it before, but she was determined I would love it. I opened the bottle and poured a generous amount into the tub. As it mixed with the steamy water the scent of strawberries and cream filled the room. I inhaled deeply letting the aroma fill my mind with thoughts of earlier this evening. His hands had felt so good on my body, his lips. 

I quickly slipped out of my clothes letting them land in a pile next to the bathtub. I dipped one toe into the steaming bubbles welcoming the warmth it held. I slid the rest of my body in quickly letting the heat sink into my skin. I felt normal for a moment. I dipped my entire body down under the bubbles, disappearing. I was alone with only the sound of the swishing water and my heart beat in my ears. It felt safe. 

As I resurfaced I let out my breath, placing my hands on my forehead, letting them squeeze the excess water from my hair. I let my back relax into the side of the tub. Then his hands were there, cold, almost stinging against my heated skin. I reached up letting my fingers trace the backside of his hand. He began to massage my shoulders very lightly and I let out a slight sigh "I missed you."

"You did?" an angelic voice questioned But this was not Edwards voice. 

My body stiffened then flinched, reflexively pushing my body to the opposite end of the tub. The water jostled with my movement, splashing across the bathroom. My eyes darted to the end of the tub and our eyes met. I was startled; this was the first time I had made full eye contact with either of them. 

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. You just looked so stressed out earlier."

I wanted to speak but my voice caught in my throat only letting out a slight whimper.

"We were never properly introduced, I'm sorry about that. I am Irina." she smiled, holding out her white hand as if I were going shake it. I looked at her hand in disgust as if it were a piece of rotting meat, then back to her eyes. 

"Please excuse my sister; she is very used to getting what she wants. When she doesn't she can be such a drama queen." 

"What does that have to do with me?" I questioned, squinting in pretend confusion. 

"Well, she wants Edward silly." she laughed. 

"And?" 

"And she would have had him but then there was you." her voice was rather condescending, placating me.

"I think Edward would disagree." I said very calmly. 

"Really, are you sure?" her voice higher pitched now.

"Yes." I rebutted angrily. 

She laughed at me and threw her head back, exposing her neck. It felt as if she were really enjoying whatever she had on her mind. 

"So what did Edward tell you about he and Tanya?" her eyes were now dancing with excitement. 

I hesitated, I wasn't sure how to play this game but I was damn sure I was not going to loose. "Well, he said that she had expressed interest but that he made it clear, very politely, that he did not return the feelings." 

She moved her hand to her mouth, covering it and the laugh that threatened to escape "And you just believe him?" she managed to mumble out between her giggles.

"Yes." I stated adamantly. 

"So you have never questioned the last hundred years of Edwards life?" still giggling.

Her giggles were starting to sound more like nails scratching against a chalk board to my ears. I wanted nothing more than to be a vampire right now. That way I could launch myself out of this bathtub and rip her hard, cold body into a thousand pieces. Then resume my bath. 

"No, never. Edward is very open with me." 

"So let me guess, he has never mentioned Annya either?" 

I felt a chill run down my spine. Who the hell was Annya? "No, but I'm sure there was no reason to do so." 

She rolled her eyes "Silly, like a man is going to tell you about his past loves." 

I swallowed hard; I could feel that pang of jealousy resurfacing. I knew better. Let her see it, I said to myself. Just play this game. She wants you to do this. She is just as much a player in it as Tanya. No matter what she says, you know Edward will tell you the truth. 

We sat locked in what felt like a staring competition, neither of us moving. My eyes were wide and completely fixed on her; I was not going to blink. Her voice suddenly broke the silence "Just remember, I am on your side Bella. I like it when my sister doesn't get what she wants." she smiled pleasantly. 

From the smirk on her face I judged that this was not the truth, she too loathed me. If this was her way of playing good cop / bad cop she was failing miserably. I smiled back at her "Thank you, I will keep that in mind."

She giggled once again and was gone, leaving the bathroom door wide open. I let out a long sigh and let my body slide under the water once again. Bubbles cascaded upward as I continued to exhale under the water. Once I was out of air, I again resurfaced. To my pleasant surprise Edward sat before me on the edge of the tub.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. Enjoying your bath?" he questioned in his amazing velvet voice.

"Where did you go?" I asked rather curtly. 

"I do not even get a hello back?" 

"Hello, where did you go?" 

In one of his blindingly quick movements he was behind me sitting on the edge of the tub. This time when the cold hands touched my shoulders there was no question who they belonged to. His touch still sent my heart into overdrive. Tightening and then loosening his hands ever so slightly, he repeated this motion a few times. With each motion my body grew more eager for him to touch me more and in other places. With me being wet I knew this intensified my smell, making it more difficult for him to control himself. Then I realized this was his way of distracting me. 

"Mr. Cullen." I moaned.

"Yes?" he replied soft, his voice directly next to my ear. I could feel the goose bumps rise on my neck.

"Y-you're trying to c-change the s-subject." I mumbled. 

"Yes, I am. But isn't this so much better than where I have been?"

My mind blanked out for a second. Once again he had dazzled me without even looking at me. Just as I was ready to pull him into the bubbly water his hands were gone, leaving behind a cool tingling sensation. Groggily I searched the room to find him standing in front of the oversized sink and mirror. 

"Is there something wrong?" I questioned. 

"Not at all." he assured me, his voice velvet and calm. "I will be in the bedroom when you are finished." He turned to look at me and his golden eyes were scorching. They ignited a fire inside my body, making even the steamy bath water seem frigid.

"Be patient my love, I have a gift for you." He motioned to the sink. "I hope you like it." I smiled in response. 

He knew I wasn't good at accepting gifts. Although I had been pleased with the hand me downs he had given me thus far. My eyes followed him intently as he quietly made his exit through the bathroom door, closing it behind him. 

Still in the tub I turned to examine the bathroom sink. There on the corner sat a rectangular box wrapped in an opalescent gift wrap, a pink bow topping it. I was intrigued, what was this gift? Placing my hands on either side of the tub I pushed myself erect. My skin, which was normally pale, was now a blushing shade of pink. Steam still danced on my skin as I grabbed my towel, wrapping it around my body securely. I skipped an actual full body drying in my haste to open his gift. Small puddles started to gather on the floor underneath my feet as I examined the box more closely. Sliding my finger under a small gap in the paper I began to open it. When the paper was removed it revealed a very ordinary box that you would find in any retail store. 

Since the suspense was killing me I quickly removed the top half of the box. To my surprise there was envelope inside. Inside was a letter written in his elegant script.

My love, My Bella, 

I love thee, I love but thee 

With a love that shall not die 

Till the sun grows cold 

And the stars grow old. 

I am yours,

Edward 

Moisture filled my eyes and I could feel my legs going weak. He was mine and truly the only gift I desired right now, but I knew I had to finish opening his gift. Further inspection of the box revealed the actual gift. I pulled the soft night gown out by the spaghetti straps and held it in front of my body. In the mirror I could see that the gown looked a little old fashioned. The hem a little too long; and the fabric much less see through than I would have imagined. Then again I had to think of who had given me the gift, my gentleman. Esme had been right in the clearing that night "Edward, always the gentleman." Even now with the passion that burned within both of us, he was still so proper. I hoped this wasn't a hand me down. 

I quickly slid the gown over my head, letting it fall into place. It was actually rather sexy once I had it on. It wasn't see-through but close enough. The cotton material was just thin enough to make out the more interesting parts of my body. It also had a pair of matching panties, which I slinked into. It may have been old fashioned but I felt exhilarated. 

The house seemed so quiet and empty; I wondered where everyone had run off to at 2:00 in the morning. Although none of them were ever concerned with time, why should they be? As I neared the doorway to our room I could hear the light sounds of piano music. I turned the knob slowly and peeked around the door.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." his sumptuous voice greeted me. 

I blushed, "Hello Mr. Cullen." 

"Are you going to stand in the doorway the rest of the night or would you be so kind as to join me?"

"I think I will just stand here." I giggled. 

In an instant my hand was in his, leading me onto the bed. "I wanted this night to be perfect for you. Earlier we were both a little carried away by our emotions." 

"Yeah until Alice…" I trailed off. 

"No, I am almost glad that Alice…." his voice becoming almost inaudible, "I mean to say that I wanted to take this slow, now we have time to do that." His eyes were ablaze with desire and I was sure mine were as well. "Do you like your gift?" 

"Do you?" I whispered. 

"Very much." He began to play with the hem at the bottom of the gown, twisting and turning it over in his fingers. "You don't think it is too old fashioned?"

"No, I think it is perfect." 

The piano music came to a close ending on a somber note, silence filled the room. Our eyes were locked on one another, admiring the emotions within them. As the next song started to play he leaned in placing his hand on my cheek then letting it run to the side, entangling his fingers in my wet hair. I gasped just a little, his touch was so deliberate, no hesitation. He whispered a laugh, expressing his pleasure for my reaction. I leaned in closer to him, placing my head in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. His sweet scent made my mouth water. 

My lips found his neck much too eagerly, placing warm kisses from his ear lobe down to his collarbone. Starting at the bottom, I began to unbutton his shirt. I could feel his breathing become more erratic and I slid one of my hands underneath to connect with his body. He exhaled deeply and positioned his hands behind him leaning back. His shirt fell open in the middle exposing his chiseled chest, an invitation. I ran the tips of my fingers across his skin caressing it tenderly. He watched, his eyes following my every move. "Does that feel good?" I questioned although I knew the answer. He nodded. I attempted to unbutton his pants next but his cold hand locked around mine like a vice grip. I half expected his eyes to be filled with anger but I found them blazing with desire. 

"My turn." He announced. 

Slowly and deliberately he moved his hands down the front of my gown, releasing several of the tiny buttons on the way. I could feel the cool air in the room as it brushed against my skin. With one finger he caressed my collarbone, back and forth, then let it explore further down, finding my breast. I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of his cool fingers as they stroked the top, the side, then lingered at the bottom. He moved his fingers slowly back and forth touching me, feeling me. The strap slid down onto my shoulder, his fingers froze. I opened my eyes to find his mouth gaped in awe as he stared at my chest. His eyes flickered to mine, then away. Was he embarrassed? I was far from embarrassed and didn't want him to stop. I let my fingers slip around his, pulling them open, moving his hand to cup my breast, my hand still on top of his. My heart slammed against my chest, my breath catching in my throat. 

With his other hand he slowly freed the other spaghetti strap, that too falling past my shoulder "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." 

As if I were not ready to throw myself at him, he starts quoting Romeo and Juliet? Carlisle couldn't have made a more perfect angel for me. The atmosphere was filled with an electrical charge. I crushed our bodies together, his hand still cupping my breast. Our lips met, moving in time together. His tongue eager, probing and searching for mine. I pulled frantically at his open shirt freeing one arm, which he used to usher me onto his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his excitement between them.

Our breathing was now coming out in loud and fervent gasps. He pulled me tighter to his body, hands at my hips. I could feel his hips moving slowly but rhythmically below my own. There were parts of my body that I never knew could actually feel this good. His cool lips touched my neck, then his tongue, letting them trail down to my chest, never leaving my body. I burned and ached with anticipation. 

In a quick movement he laid me on my back, my head on the pillow. His body cool and urgent against my own. He lay between my legs, my nightgown now pulled to my waist. Our eyes met for a long moment, our breathing labored. He studied my eyes during this moment and I his. They were wild with excitement but underneath I could see he was questioning. 

I stroked his muscular back with my fingertips, he shivered, which caused him to push his body harder against mine. His hands found my legs hitching them to his sides. He started to massage the backside of my thigh, I could feel the dampness between my legs escalating as he pressed against me. His fingers made their way up to the sides of my panties, giving them an eager tug. Lifting my hips in response, pressing them harder into his, he removed them. In what seemed like the same movement he unbuttoned his pants and slid them off as well. 

I could feel him against me, cold, anxious, his body tensed. My legs began to tremble at his sides, I couldn't control them. My heart beat ragged. 

"We can stop." he affirmed. 

I hesitated, mostly because I was unable to catch my breath. "I-I-I" I stammered. 

"Honestly, if you are not ready?" 

"No!" I protested. It was supposed to sound almost demanding but came out in more of a whimper. 

"I promise, no I swear I will not hurt you." For a moment his words took me back, but his voice was different now. He was no longer trying to convince himself. 

"I know." I breathed, taking his face in between both hands "I trust you." 

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and kissed him. I felt as his hand as it rubbed against the outside of me, searching. I moaned and our tongues met again. Then his fingers were gone, I could feel him rub against me, requesting entrance. My body stiffened, my legs trembling harder. Then he was inside of me. Slowly, easily. A pang of fear washed over me as I felt the initial pressure and pain. I gasped loudly, he growled in my ear. The sound of bending metal filled my ears. I realized that he had a hold of the bed frame. We both lay there, our chests heaving together, his head buried against my neck. I blinked my eyes realizing that tears were now streaming down my face. They were not tears of pain or sadness they were tears of sheer emotion, pleasure. 

"Are you?" He panted. 

"I'm fine." my voice broke. 

My arms were wrapped around his back and once again I let my fingertips brush against his back. I knew what this would induce. His body pressed deeper into mine. I moaned softly against his ear. Slowly, easily he started to move his hips, his breath coming in warm raspy growls and gasps. I could feel his pleasure escalate inside of me. My body smoldered under his. Then his lips were at my neck, I welcomed the bite should it come. His mouth opened and I prepared myself for it, but it didn't come. His lips and tongue were now working together pulling my skin into his mouth, suckling softly. I could only imagine what he was thinking in this moment. How badly he would have loved to have tasted my blood, how it would invigorate him, sending him over the edge. His hands began groping at my shoulders from underneath me, using them to pull me into him. 

My body tingled with each of his movements, rubbing together, moving together as one. His body became urgent against mine, pulling me deeper and deeper into the throws of ecstasy. I could taste him, smell him; feel him as a part of me. Blood was coursing through my veins, pounding in my head and just when I thought I was going to die in his arms my entire body convulsed with sheer pleasure. I moaned loudly pressing against him, pulling him to me. I could feel his body tremble with mine and a guttural growl escaped his lips. His fingers grasped tightly around my shoulders now, almost to the point of pain. I couldn't recall how long we had been laying there still a part of one another, but our bodies had relaxed. Our chests heaved up against one another, still trying to slow our breathing. 

As he lifted his head from my neck our eyes met. There was a look of amazement and satisfaction in his expression. He reached his hand to move a piece of tousled, wet hair from my face and pressed his lips to mine once again. "I love you." he said quietly. 

I ran my fingers through his beautiful bronze hair. At that moment I knew not only could I not live without him, I didn't want to, ever. "I love you too." 

EPOV

She lay sleeping while my eyes took in her beauty. Her soft, warm translucent skin, the curve of her lips, her sweet smell. "I do not deserve you" I whispered silently into the dim room. It was not natural for a monster like me to have such good fortune, to have someone like her in my life. As a human, I know that she would be better off with someone like Jacob, but I could never let her go. Just the thought of her in his arms, the way she lay in mine tonight, tortured me beyond imagination. 

Now that she had shared this part of herself with me I knew I could no longer refuse her requests. It was inevitable as I could not exist without her now. I wondered if she knew how close I had come to granting her request tonight? 

Even now I can still imagine the way I felt inside of her. It was as if we existed as one. One heartbeat that pounded within both of our bodies. I could feel it inside me, her heart, the pounding. Just the sound of it filled my ears and consumed my thoughts. I could hear the blood as it coursed feverishly though every vein in her body. Her breathing and the way she moaned my name. My instincts were at war. The monstrous side wanting to taste her sweet blood again. The human side consumed by sheer ecstasy, but still fighting to control the monster. 

I lay quietly for a moment, just listening to her pulse. In that moment I realized that her pulse was the only thing I could hear. I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. The color of warmth filled my mind, brilliant yellows, oranges and browns. For so long the sounds of the world's thoughts and voices had invaded my mind, mercilessly. Even when I tried to block them out the humming would at times become horrific. Now they were silent. Soon she would be mine forever and her heart beat too would fall silent. 

"Sleep my love, while you can, soon it will only be a distant memory." I whispered into her ear. 


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok guys, sorry for the wait. Chapter 14 : Annya. This is a character of my own, I hope you like her. Thanks to Amberglow for all of the beta, you are a blessing. A little R&R (Read and Review) would be appreciated. I would like to know what everyone thinks so far! _

_Chapter 14 : Annya _

_Morning light crept over the cold white horizon to bathe Alaska with her glorious beauty. I watched through my window as the light danced on the cold snowy ground. For an hour I watched, taking in its glory, it was always so breathtaking. Then the moment passed. I closed my eyes relishing, trying to once again retain its magnificence within my mind. With each sunrise I tried to retain its brilliance, but it never seemed to stick, always slipping away until the next. _

_Tanya and Irina had left much earlier with the vial creature Jane before sunrise, which made this morning even more beautiful. Ever since the werewolves had killed Laurent they had both been acting like spoiled, whiney brats. I had to say, I didn't understand the way that Irina felt about Laurent. Love was something I had never experienced. Maybe I would be a whiney brat too if I had lost the love of my life. To be honest I didn't understand the concept. I guess when you have never experienced that type of love it escapes you. Even more odd was that it never really bothered me. Esme had told me once that she was afraid that Edward and I were too young when we were turned. She felt that we may not have the essential make up for that type of relationship. For Edward, her assumption had been wrong. _

_After Laurent's death Irina had tried to find a way to unleash revenge on the Forks Werewolves. She had begged and pleaded with our family to oblige her. In the end only Tanya had agreed to stand by her and only if it were kept a secret from our adoptive parents; they didn't want to cause bad blood with the Cullen's. Then Jane came along and their moods changed from sulky and dejected to almost giddy. Her effect on me was the complete opposite. She creeped me out, something that not one of our kind had ever been able to accomplish. The red eyes were not unfamiliar to me but there was something sinister and dark hiding behind them. I chose to stay as far away from her as possible. I wanted nothing to do with whatever they had planned. _

_Today had been so peaceful, I was completely alone. Of course the beautiful day had been cut short when by mid morning Jane had returned. I was relived when she spent most of the day down in our basement. It was such a dreary place, dark and damp. In my mind it seemed fitting for her. I wasn't sure how I had become her baby sitter but none the less I was. Tanya made it clear that she really didn't trust Jane and that I was going to be her eyes and ears "If any of our kind come around you are to call me immediately." she had said. I made it clear to her that I would take no part in a plot that would harm any of the Cullen's. "It is only the wolves." She promised. _

_I had to admit as much as I didn't want to be a part of this little plot, Jane's escapades down in our basement had me more than a little intrigued. What is she up to? I wondered. What was she getting out of this? Did she too have a grudge against the wolves? After a few hours of this and T.V sitcoms I was dreadfully bored. She would have to be a good vampire on her own, I was thirsty; I wanted to hunt. _

_As I stepped out the front door the cool, crisp air blew softly against my skin. It had been a few days since any snow had fallen so all of the animal trails were easy to pick out, their scents too. As I neared the forest I quickly picked up the trail of a pack of wolves. "Mmm" I loved to hunt the wolves. They were smart, agile and challenging. Edward even told me that I hunted like the wolf. I missed hunting with him. _

_I will never forget the first time that I hunted a wolf. It was exhilarating. When I had finally cornered my prey and sank my teeth in, devouring the blood, I knew that no other prey would fulfill me; I loved the taste of wolf. I did hunt other animals, saving the wolf for pure pleasurable experience. Since I was bored today I couldn't think of anything tastier. _

_I followed their trail for about four miles. I knew I was about to close in on them when I felt a warm breeze of air flow across my neck, just below my ponytail. Quickly I turned and before my eyes was the largest wolf I had ever seen in my life. This was no ordinary wolf, it was enormous, the size a horse, white and gray. With lightning speed I took several steps backward, gasping in surprise. We stood facing each other for an immeasurable moment, our eyes locked. _

_I found myself engulfed with interest or maybe it was fascination. I had never seen such a lovely creature. It did not seem as if it were going to attack, it just stood there bold and deliberate. I blinked and so did it. I smiled and so did it, if you consider showing a huge mouth of razor sharp teeth smiling. It felt as if there was an understanding between us, I won't kill you; you won't kill me. It was apparent that this was no ordinary wolf so I thought it best that I go along with this understanding. I bowed my head, though never letting it leave my eyesight. The wolf mimicked my action. Then before I could blink it was gone. _

_I was left wanting. "How exciting was that" I declared out loud to no one. I realized at this moment that hunting was over for the day. The taste of just any wolf would never do now. What an amazing creature. The eyes had seemed so knowledgeable, spiritual, sensual. And that smell, what an odd smell. It smelled just as sweet as wolves always do but there was a human scent to it as well. Even more tantalizing. _

_A great deal of time must have passed while I thought about this creature; the sun had started to set. To say the least I was consumed the instant I had laid eyes on it. Too much time had passed and I knew Tanya would have my head if Jane was having a vampire sleep over at our house. I scanned the forest once again, longing to catch another glimpse of the wolf. I let out a soft sigh, turned and headed toward home. _

_I entered through the front door, letting my hair out of the pony tail. My intentions were to change into dry clothes but a strange scent filled my nostrils. It was the same scent that I had picked up on when I engaged the enormous wolf just hours earlier. I inhaled deeply. It was relatively the same scent but not exact. There was more of a human smell to it. I wandered around the house trying to see if the scent was stronger in one place or another. As I rounded the corner to the kitchen I froze "Annya" Jane greeted me. _

"_Jane" I replied through clinched teeth. _

"_I am going to need your assistance with a few things." her voice was callous. _

"_What if I am busy?" I questioned. _

"_I have spoken with Tanya and Irina. They made it very clear to me that if you do not do as I say you will face the music when they come home." she giggled. _

_This meant weeks and weeks of Tanya messing with my head. I couldn't bear the thought of this. She could be such a drama queen. _

"_What do you want me to do?" I said sheepishly, rolling my eyes. _

_She took two steps to her right and motioned her finger toward a briefcase on the table. _

"_You want me to watch the briefcase?" I said sarcastically. _

_She dialed the combination key bar on the front and popped the case open. Inside the case it looked like she was getting ready to make a drug deal of some sorts. There were a large amount of syringes, needles and large vials of medication. I quickly noticed that the vials were labeled Phenobarbital. _

"_Phenobarbital, what would you like me to do with all of this?" I questioned skeptically. _

"_We have a guest downstairs; he will need this medication several times tonight."_

"_You want me to inject someone who is supposed to be a guest with this?" I interrupted, raising my eyebrows._

"_No" she laughed "I simply need you to tell me when our guest wakes up." _

"_So you want me to sit downstairs all night long in that damp, dark, floorless dirt hole?" _

"_Yes, that was the plan." she smiled._

_By now I was more than interested in who our guest was. Not to mention why our guest would need several injections throughout the night. Then it dawned on me, Jane wanted me here all along. I could see it in her eyes, I could hear it in her voice; there was no hesitation. Tanya thought I was babysitting Jane, but Jane had other ideas. She had counted on Tanya's distrust of her and knew she would leave me behind. I had a feeling that Jane wanted more than just wolves and I was going to be caught in the middle of it all. _

"_I have some things to take care of Annya dear, he should be fine until I return." she turned and gracefully strolled out of the kitchen. "Oh and should you make that call to your sisters or a call to the Cullen's I promise you that you will not live to regret it." _

_Then a pain like no other struck my body. It was as if a fiery bolt of electricity had struck me. I let out a blood curdling scream as I fell to my knees, my fingers wrenched in my hair. My eyes searched to find the cause but only Jane stood before me her red eyes blazing with fury. It was her, she was doing this to me "Please don't!" I wailed. My body burned with an intense pain for what seemed like forever. "I will do whatever you want me to." I whimpered. Then the pain was gone. _

"_I know you will." She chimed in a sweet voice. "Oh and one more thing, please don't get near the cage, he might rip your arms off, and I need you alive my dear." _

_Before I could mutter another word or form another thought she was gone. I was left alone to let my mind swim with confusion. What have Tanya and Irina done to our family? What have they let in the door? I knew many of our kind who had special gifts but this, this was no gift. The pain that she had sent through my body could only come from a creature who had no soul and was filled with hate. I winced at the thought, what was Jane capable of? _

_A wave of fear and disgust ran through me. I could call our parents in New York; they were not due back for another month. There was no telling what kind of havoc Jane could wreak in a months time. I had to tell someone, I had to stop whatever was going to happen. I pulled my small black flip phone from my pocket and began to dial, then stopped. The pain, it had been so horrible, I closed the phone. I would have never thought of myself as a coward before this moment, but I didn't want to die, that would help no one. I knew whatever could be done to stop this I would have to do myself, and quietly. _

_In an instant I wildly ran from the kitchen, I would start with our guest in the basement._

_I stopped in front on the basement door. My mind was racing, I had to calm down, relax. Whoever he was, I didn't want to scare him and be left without any information. Taking a couple of deep breaths I wrapped my hand around the knob and slowly turned it. The door creaked as I opened it. The smell of mold and moisture hit me in the face, I despised this stench. I imagined that this is what the inside of a coffin would smell like. Then another scent, so sweet. It was that same tantalizing smell close to the scent the wolf in the forest had emanated. The sweet blood of a human and a wolf mixed. _

_I walked down the dark, wooden stairs, the smell was exciting me. I could almost taste the blood in my mouth. The venom welled up filling my mouth; I swallowed hard, trying to force it down. I hadn't fed today and the smell was maddening. I had never drank human blood but this was no mere human, this was a werewolf so I supposed that wouldn't really count as a human, would it? No Annya, you need information you cannot kill him. Ok well maybe information first then kill him. _

_I reached the bottom and stepped into the soft glowing light from the lantern that illuminated the room. Shock rocked my mind, if this was a Werewolf he was in human form and awfully young. Though he was very large his youth was apparent from his facial features. I knew he wasn't the same wolf that I had encountered earlier, his scent was different, there was an innocent smell about him and much, much sweeter. _

_When Victoria had come to tell Irina of Laurent's death she had given many details about the wolves. One description that had stuck out in my mind "They smell like dogs, it is a horrible smell, one you cannot miss." She had hissed. I loved the smell of the wolves' blood, so tasty, luscious and satisfying. From the moment she began to describe the Forks Werewolves I wanted to taste one. So huge, so fierce, so delicious. _

_I stood stalk still against the wall adjacent to the large cage that Jane had apparently been building today. Only 6 feet lay empty between me and the cage. Looking at this boy before me I found it hard to imagine him being vicious enough to rip off my arms. I also found it hard to picture him in a wolf form. Before Laurent's death I was unaware that Werewolf's actually existed. It was rather shocking, but not quite as shocking as when I found out Vampires really existed. The descriptions were not near as beautiful as the actual creature. _

_An hour must have passed and I was still frozen against the wall, staring, I was completely enthralled. Then he moved and let out a small groan. I could feel my chest heaving in and out as my excitement grew. He rolled from his back onto his side, now facing me. I could smell his succulent, earthy breath even across the six feet that separated us. He was truly a beautiful human, Werewolf, whatever. His hair fell just below his ears, dark and shiny. The kind of hair that looked almost blue it was so black. His body bronze, warm and sculpted. I wanted to touch him, to feel the warmth of his dark skin. If he pulled my arm off then it would just give me more reason to sink my teeth into the scrumptious veins that pulsed slowly with each heart beat. Stop that Annya, information first. _

_Perspiration had started to build up on his now furrowed brow and his breathing suddenly became more ragged, coming in gasps. His broad chest heaved in and out with each breath "Jake" he moaned, his voice heavy with agony. My body trembled, almost shivered at the sound of his voice. Who was Jake I wondered? Was this a friend, a family member or quite possibly a pack member? The thought of an entire pack of Werewolves was just too much for me. I tried to stifle a giggle but it escaped anyway. _

_Suddenly his eyes were open and fixed on me. They were wide, brown and blazing with anger. His face was now contorted into a mask of fury. I could feel the agitation radiating from his entire being as his body shuttered. His jaw clenched with a hard and fierce motion. The once lightly pulsating veins in his neck were now filled with blood, standing out, throbbing. The throbbing, it billowed in my ears. I could not concentrate on his face, his body, only the throbbing of his heart pushing the blood through his veins. Damn it Annya, stop this. _

_I closed my eyes trying to push the impatient thirst far down into my consciousness. His body began to shake and shudder. Then before my eyes he changed. I watched as his body contorted, moving, changing. I half expected to hear bones cracking and breaking. Sandy fur began to form on his entire body, growing, thickening. It was the most amazing thing I had ever witnessed. He was beautiful. I wanted to reach through the bars to touch him, but I could smell he was ready to attack. He let out an ear shattering howl that reverberated off of the close walls. If I had a beating heart it would have shattered into a thousand pieces. I wanted him; I wanted every part of him. _

_Once again his body began to shudder, his eyes slowly opened and closed. I wasn't sure what he was going to do and then he fell to his side and began to form back into the human. He panted a couple of times, his long tongue hanging out of his mouth between the full rows or razor sharp teeth. The hair slowly disappeared as if it were being absorbed back into his body. What was once anger in his eyes seemed to diminish into fear or sadness, I couldn't tell. Then his face began to form back, his eyes closing. He lay motionless except for his labored breathing. It seemed so loud, as if it were inside me. I then realized that I had paced my breathing with his own. It was us breathing together. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 : Annya and Seth Continued **

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the delay. Life is hard to catch up on after working at the convention. It was a lot of fun and I hope you guys are happy with 15. I promise that after Chapter 16 I will get back to the main players in the series. I have been having a lot of fun writing for Seth and Annya. Enjoy! Feedback please? Thanks Amberglow for waiting patiently for me to get my butt back into the saddle! **

**Just as our breathing had started to slow my keen ears picked up on the sound of the front door open, then slam shut. Whoever it was they were not hiding the fact they had just entered our home. My first assumption was Jane and in less than a few seconds my assumptions were confirmed. She stood before me her eyes even more scarlet than before "I see that you have met our guest." she stated rather than questioned. The dark, dank room felt as if it were going to close in around us. It was as if the iron cage held not just one prisoner but two. I was trapped, no way to escape her or the pain that she could inflict. I was vividly aware that my hands were trembling and I was sure she didn't miss this. I looked weak, cowardly. It was completely maddening that she had this degree of control over me. My eyes flickered to the cage and then back to her "Yes." I said quietly, trying to keep my emotions under control. I wasn't sure what would set her off but I truly did not want to endure that pain again. She began to move back and forth in front of the cage, it was a graceful, dance like walk. Her eyes narrowed. "Did he happen to wake while I was gone?" **

"**No." I said coldly. **

"**Hum, that's good. You will go upstairs now and collect the briefcase." She commanded. I hesitated for only a second, pushing my back against the wall. Her eyes flew open wide and I could feel just the slightest tinge of pain in my fingertips. I turned my eyes away from her and took two steps toward the stairs. As soon as my bare feet hit the worn steps my fear began to transform into fury. I wanted nothing more than to turn and face her, to rip her throat out. **

"**I'm glad that we understand one another Annya, I think we are going to get along exceptionally." she announced in a sultry voice. **

**My body tensed in response, the venom welling up inside of me threatening to take control. The monster inside of me was on the verge of lurching from the steps and ripping her head from her shoulders. I turned back to face her, fury apparent on my face. I could feel my eyes, my mouth, they were burning with hate. I knew if I looked directly at her it would likely mean my death. I turned, not allowing my eyes to meet hers. Instead I stared past her as if she did not exist "Exceptionally." I replied, my words dripping with distain. I let my eyes focus on the boy and immediately felt another type of urge. His heart pounding blocked out every other thought, it drummed through my whole body. The room felt as if it were folding in, twisting and turning. My stomach convulsed, my jaw clenched and I forced myself to stop breathing. **

**I was sure that my desires for him were as apparent as my hatred had been for her. I was torn between heaven and hell. My hatred for Jane had ignited a fire inside of my body. My futile attempt at trying to diminish that fire only ignited another, much more tempting flame. I forced one foot to turn and move grudgingly up the stairs toward the basement door, toward sanity. With each step upward the fire began to settle and I fought to find my resolve. I had never felt such fury or lust, so out of control. Not even as a newborn had I been so at the mercy of my instincts. Now in the kitchen I was able to take a moment to clear my mind. I gasped, my lungs pushing air in and out. It was not out of necessity but it made me feel less monstrous. "Control." I whispered into the silent kitchen. In moments I would be back in hell and I had to find control. **

**With case in hand I made my way back down to the basement. It was easier this time; I had gained some level of control over myself. I handed her the briefcase watching as she once again dialed the combination and pulled the syringe out, jabbing it into one of the oversized vials. I watched as the air from the syringe made bubbles dance inside of the vial. She tapped the vial forcing them rise to the top then drew back the plunger allowing it to fill with the clear liquid. Her actions were reminiscent of those I had seen Carlisle perform many times. I was also well aware what type of effect Phenobarbital had on the body. I was acutely aware that the amount she was about to administer could kill a horse. "Um, Jane?" I questioned hesitantly, purposely calming my voice. **

"**Yes?" **

"**Well, I was wondering about the medication?"**

"**What about it?" She hissed between clenched teeth. **

"**Well, he is human, or at least part human. Couldn't you overdose him? I am under the assumption that you would like to keep him or am I wrong?" **

"**You are correct. I do need him alive, but only for a couple days." she explained.**

"**Well if you keep pumping him full of that you are going to kill him." trying to rationalize with her. **

**My body stiffened expecting an onslaught of pain to start any second. I was surprised to see that her features remained very placid. "Sweet little Annya, your looks are so very deceiving. The face of a child so sweet and innocent. I have to keep reminding myself that you are capable of so much and I also forget how much time you have spent with Dr. Cullen." She mused. "I have to make a trip back to meet with a friend. The Volturi do not like to wait and I have to send word of my observations." **

**Just that one word threatened to send me back into overdrive again. I had to keep myself under control "Observations?" I questioned. **

"**Don't worry your sweet little self about my job; you only need to do yours." She reached toward me stroking my cheek with the back of her white hand, which sent a slight charge through my body. "I am sure that you can handle a needle and I am sure that I don't have to worry, right?" She smiled at me as if she were a Mother assuming that her child had learned an earlier lesson. **

"**Yes." **

"**That's a good girl." She brushed her hand from my temple to my chin in one quick movement, smiled and was gone. The tension that she had induced in the little room left with her. I felt my body relax a bit, I could think now, though the sting of her touch lingered on my cheek for a few moments. I couldn't imagine that such a hideous creature could be so beautiful. It made her even more monstrous, but had I been any different tonight? I too wanted to kill the boy trapped in the cage. Not to mention that just as much as I was sure she wanted to kill me, I wanted to kill her too.**

**My mind flickered back to the word Volturi. What did the Volturi want with a Werewolf? Had the pack in Forks made so many enemies? **

"**Do you lie a lot?" his husky, groggy voice rang in my ears. In response I jerked my head, staring into the cage. He was still lying on the floor but his dark brown eyes were now semi-focused on me. His head was laying on his broad bicep and the rest of his arm extended outward on the floor, palm up. **

"**Not typically." I informed him. **

**We sat locked in a stare for an immeasurable moment, neither of us blinking. The moment our eyes had met I could feel a need, a yearning, a wanting starting to build, but this was different from the fiery blood lust I had felt just moments earlier. Something deep in his groggy eyes called to me. "Who are you?" I asked quietly, cocking one eyebrow. **

"**Seth, Seth Clearwater." he slurred, his eyes lolling shut again. I could tell the medication still had a tight hold on him. "Thirsty." he managed to grumble. In the blink of an eye I was upstairs and back with a cup of water. I cautiously sat it inside of the bars next to his hand, not saying a word, only watching. He did not move to take the cup. I wasn't sure if he could. His dark eyes flickered open once fixing on me then closed again "Do you know Edward Cullen?" he questioned.**

"**Yes." I said excitedly. I intended for my response to be quiet so as not to startle him, but failed. I moved closer wrapping both of my hands around the icy iron bars. Sitting inches from him, a thrill of intrigue washed over me. I also realized how hazardously close I was to him, but for some reason didn't really care.**

"**Find, where, need to, Edward." His words came out jumbled, not making sense. **

**With each word that came out of his mouth I could feel my body tremble and my throat would fill with venom, this was bearable in comparison to earlier. I was very practiced at being around humans but this was something wholly different. His large hand was lying just at the base of the cage, directly below where I sat. Without thinking I reached down letting my fingers glide over his stunning skin. He jerked his hand slightly but did not pull away. I traced the prominent lines in his hand. His skin was searing hot. **_**You want him Annya, just take him. He is weak and would not be able to fight you off. Just take his wrist and drink.**_** The thoughts lingered and swirled around in my head. I was beginning to feel almost light headed again. I let my fingers trace down to his wrist touching and caressing the bluish veins, feeling them pulsate. I closed my eyes listening and feeling the pounding sensation. **

"**Are you going to eat me, because I didn't think that Vampires liked to eat dogs?" he slurred. **

"**Actually I was just thinking about how delicious you would taste." I answered, not the slightest bit embarrassed. He was drawing me in with his beautiful scent."Even in this state I could kinda tell." he laughed. I assumed this was a drug induced laugh. Otherwise I couldn't imagine him laughing at a discussion about his own demise. **

**I let my hand continue up his arm following the path of his veins, then stopping at the bend in his arm "You know you couldn't fight me off right now." The thought was so tempting. I was drawn to him, his blood. It was like a moth to a flame, something I had very little control over. **

"**But your eyes, aren't you like a vegetarian, you know like the Cullens?" **

"**Yes but you're not a human." **

"**Well, I am right now." **

"**You don't smell like just a human." I let my hand glide back to his wrist clenching it in my hand, then raising it to my nose. "You smell like a wolf and I really like wolf." I let my tongue dart out to taste his blistering skin. My tongue burned with desire as it crossed over his wrist, I could feel the pulsating vibrate through my entire body. He growled low and guttural, then shivered in response. **

"**Look if you could just call Edward. Really, if you kill me he might get pretty mad. He might even sic that brother of his Emmett on you. You do know Emmett too, right?" **

**I giggled at the thought of silly Emmett being sicced on me, I had to admit, Seth was kind of funny "Yes I am well aware of Emmett's capabilities." **

"**I like that." he said. **

"**Like what?" **

"**The way you laugh." His eyes now open and staring admiringly. **

**I had no verbal response. His words had bemused me. If I had even an ounce human blood still coursing through my veins it would have all risen to my cheeks, and my entire body would have blushed. I couldn't help myself, my breathing accelerated.**

"**How do you know the Cullen's?" Seth asked me.**

**His words and quickening pulse brought me back to the realization that I still held his wrist in my grasp. I let my grip weaken, but began rub my thumb over it. I loved how hard his heart pumped the blood through his body. It was forceful. I couldn't take my mind or my eyes off of him. **

"**It's a long story." I mused, trying to pull my thoughts from his beauty. **

"**I think I have time," he rolled his eyes. I could tell he was coming around a little bit, "It doesn't look like I'm going anywhere soon. I still can't phase from all the drugs." **

"**Well I met Edward by accident really. I was Thirteen years old and lived in New Hampshire. I will most likely never forget that day. It was the end and the beginning really. It was very warm that day in September, September 23 to be exact." I closed my eyes trying to remember the day. The actual events that took place would always be melded into my mind, it was the before that was hard to recall. I had tried so many times but like the sunrise it always seemed to slip away. "The morning had been so beautiful I watched the sunrise over the vast array of trees from my bedroom window," I started. "I remember that it had been too cold to do anything outdoors for a while and I had been very excited that I would be able to go outside that day. My back yard was like a kingdom to me, secluded, woodsy. My dad had built me a tree house and I used to pretend to be the Queen of my kingdom." I smiled remembering this fond but distant past. **

"**There were times that I had pretended that evil monsters were attacking my kingdom and I would send my knights out to destroy the villain. Unbeknownst to me there were real monsters lurking in my kingdom." I sighed, but continued. "He was at the base of my tree house. I will never forget him. He was a large man or at least to me he was. He wore a short sleeve, brown, button down shirt that exposed his large arms. The sunlight shining down through the trees danced in his short blonde hair and on his skin. It was his skin that fascinated me, it sparkled like diamonds. As much as his skin fascinated me his deep red eyes told me that he was not trustworthy. Then he spoke. 'Hello.' he said to me softly. His voice and his smell were as sweet as honey. That is the best way I can describe it, even from our distance the smell was so potent." I told Seth. **

"**Hello." I had replied shyly. He was such a handsome man. "Do you like dolls Annya?" he asked, holding out a small red headed baby doll. **

"**How did you know my name?" I asked innocently. **

"**I know everything about you. May I come up and play? I have wanted to play with you for some time now but I was afraid you might not let me." **

"**I will never forget how hard my heart began to beat in that moment. I watched him with cautious eyes as his large hands began pulling his body up the boards that were nailed to the tree. I had never really had many friends and I wanted so badly to play with him." **

"**So you wanted to play with an evil vampire?" Seth questioned. **

"**I look back now with the knowledge that I have today, he seduced me." my voice was now thick with the same seductive tone. "His voice, his looks, his demeanor, his smell. Everything about him lured me in, I had no choice." I continued to rub my thumb in circles over Seth's wrist. **

"**I can understand." he stammered. **

**Seth's words rang in my ears like a sweet melody. Without conscience effort I had been seducing him since I laid eyes on him. I wanted this boy, this wolf, but what part of him did I want, his blood or his body? If I took either it would likely mean his death, I knew this, but something inside of him seemed to be calling out to me. Trying to put all of this out of my mind I continued my story. "He brought the doll to me. She was so lovely. Her long red hair looked just like mine. It shined in the sunlight just as he did. I smiled at him and he asked if I would sit in his lap. I didn't hesitate. He sat with his legs pulled close to him on the floor of my castle, my kingdom, my king. Doll in hand I wormed my way into his lap and he cradled me like the child that I was."**

"**His body was so cold but yet inviting. He brushed his long slender, white fingers against my face, from temple to chin. Over and over again he did this, rocking me in his lap slightly. "I love the way your heart is beating." he said to me "It is singing such a lovely melody." He leaned his face down pressing it into my hair and inhaled deeply." **

"**I had never been held like this before. My father was the only man to ever hold me in such a similar fashion, but this was wholly different. I had never kissed a boy before and suddenly I had an overwhelming desire to press my lips to his. He must have felt the same way because he pulled me up to a sitting position on his lap and his cold lips were pressed softly against my own. There were parts of me that wanted to pull away, to escape, but there was another part of me that wanted to kiss him more. Our lips separated and our eyes met. His eyes were a fiery crimson now, blazing with an emotion I could not comprehend. Many years later I realized that this was a look of lust. He wanted me like a man wants a woman. Not only did he lust my body but my blood as well. Then his lips were back to mine, pressing harder, letting his cold tongue brush against my lips."**

"**So let me get this straight, your first kiss was a vampire?" he asked incredulously. **

"**Yes." I replied. "It was actually quite lovely, until the pain set in." **

"**The pain?" he questioned. **

"**It was my first kiss and my last kiss. The beginning and the end, like I said. As he kissed me I felt our lips separate once again. My lips burned with anticipation of receiving his again. I would not receive that kiss but another kiss entirely. He let is lips trail down my chin, down to my neck where he let them move slowly back and forth. It felt so amazing, I felt so grown up." **

**I realized that I had been looking at the floor and let my eyes once again seek out the beautiful dark eyes behind the iron bars. When our eyes met I could see sadness in Seth's beautiful eyes. "You don't have to tell me the rest," he stopped. "But if you want to I will listen." My eyes too must have been filled with the sadness that threatened to overtake me. **

"**It is a very painful memory for me." **

"**Where does Edward fit into the picture." he asked softly. **

"**He was my knight." I smiled, remembering Edward on the whole. "He never really told me how he came across the blonde haired one feeding on me, but none the less he was there. It all happened so quickly that to this day I'm not sure what happened to the other vampire. I begged and cried for Edward not to kill me, to find my Mother, to take me to the hospital. There was so much blood and I was becoming light headed. I remember falling to the floor, my incoherent sobs sounding as if they were coming from someone else. Then there was his voice, his cold breath against my cheek "Please" I begged once more. "Sleep sweet child." he replied. I can still smell his sweet breath to this day, how it relaxed me, how it lulled my eyes closed. The last thing I can remember was Edward's sad, red eyes staring into my own." **

"**The next thing that I remember was this house, the pain, the burning. Edward never left my side. When the pain was really bad he would sing to me." I smiled again remembering his velvety voice. "When my change was complete he stayed with me for a little more than a year. Teaching me to hunt and along with the rest of the Denali coven helped me to control my thirst for human blood. I love Edward." I finished. **

"**It seems more like he was just as much of a monster to let you suffer so much." Seth grunted. **

**I hadn't realized it but he was suddenly sitting cross legged in front of me, my fingers still wrapped around his wrist. I became acutely aware that he was completely naked. I felt a wave of embarrassment wash over me and turned my head. **

"**Are you embarrassed?" he whispered. **

**My head still turned not facing him "I've, it's just…I have never seen a man naked before." I said shyly. He laughed. **

"**Well, you kinda get used to it when you live with a bunch of werewolves. It wreaked havoc on my wardrobe at first," he admitted. "It's hard to control the phasing at first. One minute your human, completely dressed and the next your clothes are ripped to shreds and you're running off into the forest. I think you get the idea of the phasing back." He motioned with his one free hand to his naked body. I giggled like a school girl. **

"**So back to Edward." he said, trying to change the focus. I was sure he did this for my sake as not to embarrass me further. **

"**Edward's not a monster, nor has he ever been." I insisted. "He could have easily taken me and finished what the other had started." **

"**Wait, hold on. What do you mean? Edward doesn't drink human blood." **

"**Edward was not always a vegetarian Seth. For a time he hunted humans." I explained. **

"**So he was a monster," he snorted. **

"**No Seth, you have to understand. Edward never killed anyone who didn't deserve it. I was too innocent for him to take my life. The venom was already starting to spread though my body and nothing he could have done would have stopped that. He knew he couldn't kill me, he knew he couldn't leave me alone. Instead he brought me here." With my hands I motioned to the room we sat in. "Over the year that he stayed in Denali he tried very hard to control his thirst for human blood. I could always tell when he slipped, he smelled different. He hated himself, he hated that he had lost so much of the self control he had achieved in years past. He would lock himself in his room for days. It took quite some time before he had gained some degree of control again. Once he achieved a full month without human blood he left and it broke my heart" **

"**Why did you stay here, why didn't you go with him and live with the Cullen's?" **

"**I wanted to go with Edward, more than anything, but he did not plan to return to his family right away. He wanted to gain a little more control before he faced Carlisle again. He insisted it would be best if I stayed here, he wouldn't have me living among so many humans. He was afraid that if his resolved wavered and he drank human blood I would as well. He didn't want that life for me."**

"**So do you still love him?" He said sourly. I thought I detected a note of jealously in his voice. I liked it. With every second that passed I grew more and more attached to him. With each word he spoke my body begged for him to hold me. **

"**Yes, I will always love him," I admitted. **

"**You know he loves someone else, right?" he asked sheepishly.**

"**Yes, I am very happy for him. I cannot say so much for my sister Tanya though." **

**Seth eyed me for a few moments, sitting in silence. I could tell from his expression he was confused, I realized that he thought I was in love with Edward, I laughed. **

"**Did I miss the joke?" Seth questioned. **

"**No, no, but you did miss the fact that I said I love Edward, not that I was in love with Edward. Our relationship was not like that." I laughed again, but without conviction. "I have never been…." I let my words trail off and my head drop.**

"**In love," he finished for me. **

"**Yes, in love," I repeated his words refusing to meet his gaze. **

**Just the word love now stirred such a strange feeling in my body. Why was I so captivated by this boy? My entire body ached to turn and take in his exquisite, dark, naked body. In a fluid movement he pulled his wrist from my grasp and intertwined our fingers. Slowly I turned my head toward him but could only manage to look at our fingers. I stared at them, the way they were intertwined, the dark and the light, heaven and hell, life and death. In that instant I knew what was going to happen. I could see it as plain as Alice Cullen could see the future. He would be mine and I would be his. My jaw clenched tightly and I brought my eyes to meet his. To my amazement they were filled with tears, a few escaping down his cheek. It was hard to decipher what his tears meant, what he was feeling. For me there was no question, I loved him. I knew it from the moment that our eyes met that I would love him, that I did love him. That I had no future other than one with him. **

**Suddenly my hand was empty and he was at the far end of the cage, his back facing me. His hands wrenched into his hair on both sides of his head, sobbing. "No!" he shouted wildly. I wrapped my hand around one of the bars, my face melding into a mask of sadness, rejection enveloping every inch of my body. The pain was unbearable, the pain Jane could inflict was no comparison. "Seth?" I called to him.**

"**No!" he screamed "Just stay away from me!" His body shook convulsively with each sob. I wanted to touch him to love him to take him in my arms and comfort him. "Please." I whimpered, extending my hand out to him. **

"**I can't love you!" he bawled, "I won't love you!" **

**His words confused me "Why won't you love me?" I said in a whisper, dropping my hand between the bars onto the dank floor. I was afraid to look at him now, my forehead lolled against the cold bars; I stared at my now empty hand. "Before when you were holding my hand, I thought." **

"**No!" he spat, interrupting me. **

"**Why Seth?" I pleaded. I knew he meant what he said but his body felt as if it were saying something different. It was as if he were torn. In one sense I could feel his body calling out to mine, pulling me in. In another, pushing me away. **

"**It's not right," he protested. **

"**I can't explain why Seth, but I love you," I insisted, pushing myself to my feet. **

"**I know you do," he said, his voice suddenly very calm "Unlike you, I can explain. It's called imprinting." He sniffled, wiping the tears from his cheeks. **

"**Imprinting?" I questioned. **

"**Yes, it's not a really a choice that either of us can consciously make. Werewolf thing. The moment our eyes met, I imprinted on you. I thought that it was just the drugs, but the more coherent I become the more I feel for you. The longer that these bars separate me from you the more I want to tear them apart and hold you, touch you, love you. Imprinting is a binding love." **

**Before I knew it he was standing before me in all of his naked glory, holding my hands. His touch was scorching now, I could feel his intensity though my entire body.**

"**Then do it, I wont stop you. We can leave Seth and never look back." I knew it would take little effort for me to break him from the feeble bars, but I wanted him to do it. I wanted to watch his passion drive him to a ferocity that he could not control. **

"**She would just hunt us down," Seth said.**

"**You mean Jane?" I questioned. **

"**Yes, Jane or the other one Maria." **

"**Seth," I said, my voice trembling, "What does Jane want with you?" **

"**Jane doesn't want me Annya, Jane wants the Cullen's, it's your sisters that want me. I am simply bait."**

"**Bait, what does Jane want with the Cullen's?" **

"**Jane wants them dead Annya. All but Carlisle anyway," He said. **

"**You mentioned someone else, Maria?" I reminded him.**

"**Yeah, I can't tell you much about her because Dr. Jane gave me more drugs when she saw I was coherent. The only thing that I could gather was that she wanted Jasper." **

"**Jasper? I whispered. It seems that Jane has aligned herself with others of our kind that each want something related to the Cullen's. My sister Tanya, she wants Edward, Irina wants your pack, Jane wants Carlisle, this Maria wants Jasper and the Volturi, still not sure what they want." I paced back and forth in front of the cage several times speaking out loud trying to put it all together. However, trying to focus with a naked Seth standing before me was challenging "Would you mind to turn around?" I questioned. He did as I asked but it didn't help. I realized then I would have to close my eyes if I was going to think straight. **

**I began to pace again, putting all of the puzzle pieces into play. Why did she need the rest of them? Why didn't she just use the Volturi to wipe them out? "Something just isn't right about this Seth. Jane doesn't need anyone other than the Volturi guard to wipe out the Cullen's." **

"**But she doesn't want to wipe them all out remember that. She wants Carlisle for herself." he reminded me. **

**In an instant the puzzle fell into place for me. "Seth, the Volturi know nothing of this. I may not have the whole puzzle pieced together yet but she is playing everyone. The Volturi would never put up with this type of activity. It would put them at risk of being exposed. She is playing a very dangerous game. She didn't take you for Irina's sake or to kill your pack."**

"**Then why did she take me?"**

"**Once she has what she wants, which is the Cullen's dead; minus Carlisle, she is going to use the pack to get rid of the rest of us." I informed him. **

"**Ok so say that's the case, how would she get rid of the pack? It's not like they are going to leave her alive?" **

"**The Volturi." I replied. "At the right time they will be informed that the Cullen's and the Denali are being attacked by a large pack of werewolves and that she needs the guard to help. They swoop in, clean up the mess and Jane leaves with Carlisle never looking back." **

"**So you think Carlisle will go along with this?" Seth laughed mockingly. **

"**Only if he has reason to," I surmised.**

"**Reason?" **

"**Something he cares very deeply about has to be at stake. Like I said I don't have the whole puzzle in place but I think that my pieces are pretty close to the big picture."**

"**And if you're wrong?" Seth questioned. **

"**It doesn't really matter if I'm wrong Seth. Even the best laid plans never go as planned. Jane is playing a dangerous game that is not going to end well for anyone."**

**His beautiful eyes eagerly studied my own, drawing me in again. No matter Jane's plan or the impending death that lurked in my mind, I loved him, I wanted him. If I were going to die it was going to be in his arms. I turned and pulled the keys to the cage from the dilapidated shelf attached to the wall. "I have been waiting for you to break out of that cage but since you seem reluctant I thought I would help." I said dangling the keys in front of him. **

"**I thought it might scare you. I don't want to scare you." His voice was soft and alluring. **

**Our eyes met once again as I inserted the key into the lock; never moving, only watching each other. The sound of the key and the lock intertwining, moving and clicking filled the room echoing off of the walls. I was sure that if Seth had not been in such a sedated state that this cage would have been no challenge for him. His mind and body were fierce and I wanted both. I wanted to feel the fire that burned inside of him, to taste that heat. I dropped the now intertwined lock and key pair to the floor, landing with a metallic thud. Though the sound was abrupt, but neither of us flinched. We both knew what would happen as soon as the door was no longer between us. I could see it in his eyes he wanted me too. **

**Chapter 15 : Annya and Seth **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Here is Chapter 16. Huge thanks to Amberglow for her beta. I truly want to thank each of you who have been following the story. I hope that you enjoy 16. I promise you'll get Edward back in 17. Oh and BTW I have not added this in but I have been told I should…..I do not own the characters, only the Queen Mother Stephenie Meyer can lay claim to them!

Annya/ Seth Continued

I wrapped my hands around the bars that made up the door to the cage and let my head and eyes drop to the floor. Slowly I pushed the door open, inviting him out. Fearful that he would once again reject me I could not meet his gaze. A low guttural growl irrupted from Seth and in that moment felt the fear welling up inside of my body. Even if I were allowed to be with him for just a moment for him to hold me in his arms as he killed me I would be happy. To feel his teeth tear my hard skin, hearing the ripping, feeling the pain. As long as I could feel the heat from his body I would welcome whatever he would do to me.

His arms were quickly around my body pulling me into him, kissing my neck, pushing me against the wall, wrapping my legs around his back. His heat engulfed me, I felt as if I were on fire, burning. I gasped with pleasure, feeling his moist tongue lapping frantically at my neck. His heart beat wildly against my chest, the blood coursing through his body was so erotic, as if it were teasing me. I clutched both of my hands into his hair pulling his face up to mine. Our lips crushed together violently, tongues searching, finding, tasting each other. The room was filled with the sounds of passionate, fervent gasps and moans. The air seemed thick, hard to draw in. The further we pushed the more his body burned. My hands flailed to his back feeling his exquisite musculature under my fingers as his hands explored under my shirt.

This was nothing like my first kiss this was infinitely more than that. I could feel everything he was feeling I could see and hear everything he was thinking. His people, I could feel them and the love that they shared, their closeness and tradition. I could see his pack, his brothers, his past. Not only his past but his entire packs past, the dances, the chants and rituals. The father, the great spirit warrior, his name Taha Aki; it was as if I knew him. The whole thing was playing out like a movie in my head. Then I saw myself. I knew it was me but I was different somehow. I looked the same but I didn't feel the same. I stood atop a large cliff, my red hair dancing in the wind. It whipped around me, to and fro, clouding my vision at times. My hand reached out away from me as if beckoning for something or someone, but no one came. I stood naked and vulnerable and knew I was going to jump. Would he follow me?

Heat blazed through my body sending a torrent of convulsions though my spine. I realized that Seth and I were no longer separate but one. I could feel him inside of me. The clothes that once covered my hard, pale skin were now ripped to shreds on the floor. I moaned loudly as he thrust himself once again inside of me. My mind blanked out as my eyes lulled shut. The visions returned. This time I was not alone. I stood with Seth, my naked body intertwined with his. I snaked my body from his taking only his hand, pulling him, beckoning him to come with me as I inched closer to the edge of the cliff. Below was a torrent of waves, thick and crashing. His voice jerked me back to reality "I will go wherever you want me to go." he said feverishly. Was he seeing what I was seeing, was he feeling what I was feeling?

Then I jumped, but not alone, he was beside me. Blood, blood covering my entire body, I was drenched in blood. "Seth!" I cried a bloodcurdling scream. "No!" I wailed loudly. The waves had turned into a sea of thick, bright red blood. It crashed against the gray rocks tarnishing their color. I could taste the blood as it filled my mouth, blurred my vision. I could smell it all around me. It was his blood, Seth's blood. I watched as a clear, mucus substance began to ooze from the rocks and mixed with the blood, though it didn't seem to ever really mix only pool on top of one another. It was like a vinegar and water reaction. Lightning crashed and thunder roared. A torrent of fresh blood rained down from the sky, once again drenching my face. The sun which was covered by the clouds turned black and seemed to stare at us without pity. He held me to him "I will go wherever you want me to go," he repeated, his voice warm a loving.

I felt my body fall to the floor, landing with a hard thud against the cold stone floor. Reality set in quickly as I saw the blood, tasted it in my mouth. Seth's naked body lay before me writhing, convulsing. "Seth!" I screamed, throwing my hands and body over his. "No, Seth. Oh my God!" I cried out "What have I done?" If tears could have fallen from my eyes I would have drown myself in them. I knew from experience there was nothing that could be done. I just hoped I hadn't drained him to the point of death. "Stay with me Seth, please don't leave me," I whispered in his ear.

He reached around me pulling me tighter to him, his body shaking violently "I'm going to phase Annya, I cannot stop it." His voice shaking with pain and fury. I could feel his powerful heart pounding against his rib cage like a ferocious animal waiting to break free. His body trembled and jerked then under me lay the most exquisite creature, he was breathtaking. I braced myself for the attack that I thought would come, but it never did. He lay on his back panting loudly, then rolled over onto his belly and whined. I could see the wound I had inflicted as there was a large patch of fur missing under his right ear. I touched it and he winced letting out a growl, but there was no blood, no bite mark.

"Seth, I am so sorry. I didn't…didn't know…think that would happen." I confessed. He only whined again, moving slowly to get up on all fours. Finally he stood, only to fall back onto his side and lay quietly against the outside of the cage. His eyes searched mine for an answer. "No." I replied "I have never really met many werewolves, much less one who had been bitten by a Vampire." I ran my fingers through his thick fur "Does it hurt much?" I questioned sadly. He snorted and rolled his eyes. I gathered from his mind that it didn't and that he was a mighty warrior. He seemed insulted by my question. I also gathered from him that this sharing of information between us was a part of imprinting as well. "Before, when you were in the cage, I couldn't read or feel your thoughts then?" I questioned. His eyes were full of honesty and only two words filled his mind "blood exchange?" it seemed to be more of a questioning than a factual statement. It was hard to communicate in this form.

I moved closer to him so that his large head was positioned about a foot from my body. I let my back and head fall back against the cold bars. I was afraid to get too close, to touch him. I feared that his teetering anger would well up and then he would have no one to forgive later. I did hope that he would forgive me for damning him to this life, for changing him. That was another thing I was completely in the dark about. I wasn't sure what would happen, I wasn't sure that he would change. For all I knew he could die lying on this cold, dank floor and that would be unforgivable. I could never live without him nor would I want to. Then his head was in my lap and he nuzzled my hand with his warm nose. I let my fingers run through his beautiful, thick fur. I could feel his breathing slow and his heart beat drum to a steadier, less violent pace. His eyes began to lull shut and soon he was sleeping deeply.

I knew that it was only a matter of time before Jane would return, it was unavoidable. I had to protect Seth until he was able to do so for himself. Since I did not know what was occurring within his body I wasn't sure when this would be. The change was normally so painful, falling in and out of the burning pain and sleep. For him, he was simply sleeping very peacefully, minus a snore now and again. When I blocked out my thoughts of him I could still taste his blood on my tongue, it was sweet like the taste of honey suckles. There was something else though, something I couldn't put my finger on. It felt as if the cells in his blood were dancing inside my body rather than absorbing it as a food source. When I sat very still I could feel my body tingle, from the tips of my fingers down to my toes. As much as I was enjoying the sensation my mind continued to flicker back to Jane.

I'm not sure how long we sat like this but it was long enough for Seth's body to phase back into the once innocent boy. I had barely noticed until I went to run my fingers through his fur which had been replaced by his tepid skin. I loved them both, the boy and the wolf. No matter what else he turned out to be I would love that part too. I just hoped he would still love me as passionately as he had earlier. It was all so quick and violent, but amazing. I had never been touched like that before. No one had ever wanted me like that and it felt good "boy did it ever." I sighed out loud.

I knew it was time to go, I couldn't continue to get caught up and lost in my lusting thoughts. Where we were supposed to go though I didn't know. What I did know was that she would track us down. I wiggled out from under his large naked body, then scooped him into my tiny arms, even his weight was like lifting a feather for me. I moved quickly up the stairs and to my bedroom.

Day had transformed into night and from my window I could see a million stars coating the sky with their twinkling light. The moonlight shown brightly on Seth's sleeping body as I lay him on the large round bed in my room. I dressed quickly but stopped short of closing the last button on my shirt. Staring back at me was the woman from the cliff. It was me, but the different me. Something had changed inside and out. I still looked the same, young, red hair and yellow eyes, but not quite as yellow as usual. There in the mirror was a hint of my green eyes hiding behind the yellow hue. Even my cheeks looked less pale. I was staring at someone I had all but forgotten. "How is this possible?" I whispered to the reflection in the mirror. I held my finger tips to my lips to feel that they were not as cold as usual. The blood, it had to be. I turned toward Seth and stared in wonder. I knew it would never be possible to be human again, but was there a chance I would harbor the wolf gene from his blood, was Seth right about the blood exchange? Is that why I could marginally read his thoughts now? This was definitely one for Carlisle's text book. That is if I ever see him again.


End file.
